Friendly Time Traveling
by sagesolon
Summary: Hermione is bored with her life, she notices a lack of fire in Harry's eyes now that his children are all off to Hogwarts. As an Unspeakable she has a plan and she wants Harry to help her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, here's the disclaimer, I am not JKRowling and this is just a story I wrote a few months back. It's a plot bunny gone haywire. If you like it, love it, hate it... I'd love to hear your thoughts. I haven't published anything in a few years. So, have fun.**_

* * *

Time Travel Among Friends

Hermione sighed and looked across the room at Harry. Both of them followed their lives how they thought they were supposed to. After the second war they married into the Weasley family and raised wonderful families with Ron and Ginny, however, she saw in his eyes what she felt in her heart: a need for adventure. She had a plan to take care of her needs, but when she was planning it out in her office with her fellow Unspeakables she never thought to include Harry. He always seemed to be in a good mood, a loving husband, a great father. However, she thought back to the last month and how the old Harry was lost since sending Albus to Hogwarts. There was an icy tension between he and Ginny, if there was any person she would include in this plan, it would be Harry. Pinning her fears to the sideline she walked over to Harry and quietly asked, "Can you come out to the garden with me?"

He looked to Ginny who was helping George with a prank design and nodded, "Sure, I need some air too." They walked out of earshot of the house and leaned against the fence. "I imagine you're not here to just talk about the garden."

"No, I'm not. But, I don't know how to ask you what I want to." She paused a moment and blurted out, "Are you happy?"

Harry looked at her oddly, then let the mask drop, "Not really. Since the kids left it's felt like the glue holding Ginny and me together has disappeared. Our fights have become more... livelier, and... she has started trying to manipulate me like she did when we went on our break after Jame's birth."

"I'm not happy either... and I have a plan." she quietly replied.

"Hermione, I love you, but I don't think we should... not that you aren't beautiful, but I don't think you and I should do that! If we started an affair it would rip this family apart."

She looked at him like he was crazy before catching on, "What? No! Not that." she laughed. "Same here, I love you, but not like that. Maybe for a fling or too, but not an affair."

He shook his head at her playfulness and asked, "Ok, so what is your plan?"

She unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to him, "It's something we Unspeakables have been working on." She looked to the Burrow, "I've volunteered to do it."

Harry read over the theory and the process before nodding, "It looks sound, a bit dangerous, but it could work." he looked at her and asked, "What do you want me to do? I can't cover for you on this. You could be gone forever."

"I know, that's why I want you to come with me." She pointed to the theory, "The only way we would stay there forever is if we find a person that is an anchor for our souls." she waited for a second and added, "I know you have some regrets Harry. Do you think I don't know you've been staying on the Founder's Island a lot more lately?"

"How did you know?" He asked in slight shock.

"Come on, Harry. You're not with me and Ron, you're not with Ginny, I know how much you hate being in public, so there's only one place for you to be hiding out." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well," he conceded, "sometimes I do go there and wonder what my life would have been like if Ginny had agreed to let me fill my role and restart the founders' lines. But she would not share me with a mistress, much less four other women, much less nine others... or however many others I could love." he paused for a second as well and gave Hermione a frustrated look, "Anyway, aren't you the one who is so adamant about us not messing up with the timeline?"

She nodded, "Yes, but with this series of spells we could de-age ourselves, go to a time and whatever happens there will form a different timeline, a different universe, if you will." She pulled a piece of paint off the fence, "If we don't find a soul anchor we would return here after five years and nobody would know any different."

"If we do find our soul anchor? What happens?"

"We would be a missing person and the Unspeakables would put out a world wide search for us, but they would never find us." she said in a near whisper.

"So, you would leave your kids, leave this family?" Harry asked as he kicked a gnome away from tying his shoestrings.

"If I don't find a soul anchor, I won't be leaving them. It will just be a break from them, if I do find my soul anchor, then I won't care." a distinct lack of passion filled her empty words.

"Well, I can't let you go alone then." Harry nodded, "I'm in. So how do we do this?"

"We can do it tonight. I'd just have to send a missive to the Head Unspeakable. He'll cast the spells." she then asked, "Shall we?"

Harry nodded, "Better now than any other time."

She shot out a silent Patronus and momentarily a muted crack sounded nearby. Out of instinct Harry and Hermione drew their wands. Once the man stepped into the light Hermione simply stated, "Hippogrif."

The other man put his wand away and replied, "Flight."

Hermione looked at Harry and both put their wands away. "We have decided."

"Both of you?" the nondescript man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione replied with a raised chin, "I think we need to go back to 1976 and de-age us to seventh years at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her with a bit of wonder, "We'd be in my parents year."

"And we can sow some of our wild oats that we never got to take care of." she answered with a smirk.

"As well as take care ole' Voldie before he gets too out of control."

The Unspeakable nodded, "I agree. So, if you are ready let us move into that grove of trees where we won't be interrupted."

They moved deeper into the orchard and they stepped into a circle that the Head Unspeakable drew onto the ground with his wand. He looked at them then ordered, "Strip."

Hermione already knew that part and disrobed as she watched Harry shyly take his clothes off, "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

She whispered, "Only our bodies can go back, no objects from this time can go with us."

"So, what are we going to do..." he began.

"We'll figure that out when we get there." she huffed.

"What about my eyes! I gotta have my glasses."

She walked over to him and popped his head with her wand. For a second Harry saw stars then everything came into a type of focus. He took off his glasses and could see everything clearly, "How long have you known that?"

"For years. I just didn't think you'd really care to see without the glasses."

He laughed, "If you only knew!"

"We are ready."

They were disrobed and standing in the middle of the circle that now was encircled itself by rune stones. "Then I bid you both the best of luck."

They nodded to him and he began the chanting and wand movements to send the two of them to their destination. Without waiting to see if either of the two travelers returned he disappeared as soon as the circle glowed golden and the thunderclap of reality split the air.

* * *

_**And There you go. I'll try to upload the other chapters soon.**_

_**Give me some feedback, fellas and ladies. I've got it written, but if your ideas have merit I could always do a bit of a rewrite.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, not JKR.**_

_**I'm posting the second chapter to give all of you a little lemon to get you hooked. Hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione felt a flutter of butterflies through their bodies and suddenly emerged on a sun kissed summer day. Harry looked at Hermione and smirked, "Damn, Hermione! You were a knockout back in our seventh year." He shook his head, "I think we should have done more than dance a few times back in that tent!"

She looked him up and down and with a smirk she quipped with a flirtatious wink, "Not too bad yourself, there Harry." She examined his chest and lower before she sighed, "Not bad at all."

Snapping his friend back to the present Harry asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, I need to know: How is your acting, and how are your Occlumency shields?"

"Acting?" he snorted, "Hermione, I've been living with Ginny for years. My acting is superb. As for my Occlumency shields, why don't you check them out?" He asked.

"Ok." she put her hands on this head and closed her eyes before she saw Harry's mischievous smirk. She quickly opened her mind and whispered, "Legillimens." She saw Harry's familiar granite enforced steel shields and started poking around for weaknesses. It took her a while before she found a crack. She quickly wrapped her mind around the crack and broke through the shield only to find a heavily panting Harry biting and pushing himself into a brunette crying and panting his name.

She edged around the bed and finally caught sight of her own face mewing in ecstasy. Hermione jumped back and quickly came out of his mind, "What the fuck was that!" she exclaimed.

Harry started laughing, "What? You didn't like my prank?"

Hermione blushed and found herself envious of the 'memory' Hermione as she coyly responded, "I actually liked it a lot." She stopped Harry and huskily added, "Let me show you how much I liked it."

Harry could not help it, he instantly grew hard at those words and turned towards her, "Hermione, I was just joking with you." However, before he could move she ran her fingernail down his chest and then knelt in front of him. He watched her kiss his abdomen and then look into his eyes as she moved to put his now throbbing dick in her mouth. "Thank Merlin for teenage hormones."

She suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eyes and then stood up without doing a thing, "Prat! I hope you liked my prank too." She snipped as she walked through the overgrowth. "And I do expect you to show me how to do that with your shields, too."

Harry followed along and it took him a little while to get out of his hormone induced fog before he realized they were not heading towards the Burrow, "Where are we going?"

"To my grove, where I always went to think. You were right, we need to get a good plan now that we are here."

He followed her into an overgrown copse of trees and settled onto a bench. With a touch and a wave of her other hand the bench turned into a small sofa. Harry sat beside her and tried pointedly to avoid looking at her body. "I have been thinking about this too."

Hermione relaxed against his shoulder, "What do you think we need to do?"

"Besides being fuck buddies?" Harry joked.

"That's not a bad idea." she said brightly and moved to make a kiss. Harry leaned forward and she turned the kiss into a schlerbert. "Give it up Harry. There's going to be plenty of girls here ready to shag you." She thought for a moment then added, "But, we will keep the idea of fuck buddies as an option for later. Merlin knows I can't go five years without a dick."

"Then can you lean the other way, so that I won't be tempted to grab your tits and start sucking them?"

"Sure." she teasingly said and leaned against the arm with her front facing him, "This better?" She slowly spread her legs and let him see all of her.

Harry took the initiative and moved her legs aside, "No, it's not." He put his mouth against her thighs and started kissing lightly. He heard a slight, "Oh..." as she relaxed. "You know I always think better after a good fuck. And we are fuck buddies..."

"Not yet.." she said as she tried to push him away with a half- hearted effort. This attempt faulted when he finally let his lips brush her outer lips. "Oh.. oh, Harry." The attempt to push him away became a gradual acceptance as she pulled him towards her pussy. "More." was her only plea as he licked and opened her folds.

"So, will we be fuck buddies when we can't find anyone else?" he asked between sucks of her clit.

"If you promise that this is what I get every time..." she panted, "Yes!"

"No commitments, right?" he asked between sucks and nibbles.

"Right, no commitments... we can.. we can ... Oh My Stars! We can fuck whoever we want and still be fuck buddies." She pulled his face to her, "Now get that dick in me now!"

Harry slammed into her, "Thought you'd never ask." The lovemaking was passionate and intense. "I've thought about doing this for a while." he admitted.

"Me too." she mewed into his ear as he bit her neck. "I don't want anything but this. Got it!"

"Yes!" he gritted out as he tried to control his climax. "Just a fuck.. Just fucking... Oh Morgana, Hermione I'm about to cum!"

"Hold on..." she panted as she felt the wave coming. "Come on, just.. just... a bit...more!... "

Harry could not hold it any more and cried out in ecstasy as he filled her with cum. That was the last straw for Hermione and she came as well. In a synchronized voice they breathed, "Well, I wasn't planning for that to happen."

Hermione was the first to break the glow and looked into Harry's eyes, "Fuck buddies. Fuck buddies only, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but why are you so insistent on us just being fuck buddies?" he ran his finger in circles around her right nipple.

She basked in the attention that Ron never gave her and explained, "Because I'm planning on fucking a few guys here and there while helping you out."

"Any one in particular?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, but nobody I'll tell you about!" she snipped as she slapped his butt.

He took offense and started tickling her and nipping at her. They tickle war died down and Harry let his lips kiss her abdomen as he relaxed onto her body. He thought about the words and tenses she was using since they first stepped out of the Burrow, "You don't plan on going back do you?"

"No." she simply stated, "What about you?"

"Not sure yet." he honestly answered. He then raised up and enjoyed the view for a second before asking, "So, what are the fuck buddy rules?"

She grinned, "No saying the L word when we are fucking. We only stop if we are serious with somebody, and I mean very serious. Going on two dates with somebody and saying she or he is the one does not cut it." She fixed him with an intense glare, "Got it, Mr.!"

"Got it. I have some rules too." he added, "When at Hogwarts we only go to the Room of Requirement, no broom closets. Neither of us stops until the other is satisfied, and... we can not get jealous of each other." He paused for a second then added, "If we find somebody who wants to fuck the other, then we try to help it happen if its a good guy or girl." he shivered, "I'm not about to let Lucius get a hold of you."

"Agreed." she then grinned and added, "But, I'm sure you'd like to try and break Bella."

"If she wasn't so crazy I would say yes. Hell, I might still take a crack at her!" he laughed. Harry suddenly looked up and said, "I got it! I got our plan!"

She laughed, "So, you do think better after a good fuck."

"Yes, I do. So, here it goes..." Harry explained as he conspired with his best friend.

Ten minutes later the two newly magical youths were caking themselves with mud just outside of the Burrow's wards. Hermione got a stick and hit Harry several times then gave it to him to hit her. He tried to take it easy on her until after the second light tap. "Harry, quit pussy footing around and hit me!" she huffed as the next light tap barely scratched her back. "Do it right if you want this to be believable!"

Harry imagined she was Draco and went to town on her arms, legs back and front. She finally stopped him with a, "I think that's good enough. Let's go." The two of them hugged up together and limped towards the Burrow. They had to pull a good acting job if this was going to work, they both knew it and after finding the Burrow they went to the door and knocked.

An unknown voice answered from inside, "Who's there!" The door cracked open and a wand was pointed out at them.

"Please, ma'am! Help!" Hermione begged.

The door opened a bit wider and an auburn haired older woman gasped, "You poor children!" She tried to help the two of them in. Harry stumbled at the step and took a second to gather his strength, "What happened to you!"

"We don't know... We can't really remember." Hermione cried as she sat on the couch beside Harry. "There was a fight, we remember that, but we aren't even sure of our names." She pointed to Harry, "We think his name is Harry, or Harold but we can't remember his last name."

"And you?" the older woman asked, "What do I call you?"

Hermione cried a bit, "We don't know."

Harry mumbled through his fake daze, "Mione'. We used to call you Mione." Harry had to keep from laughing and focused on the act.

"No," she cried and looked at Harry with fuming eyes, "I don't think you called me that."

"Yes, I did." he mumbled.

The lady interrupted, "Well, why don't we call you that for now until we know otherwise." as she put a blanket over the two teens. "I'm going to floo Albus. He'll know what to do."

As she got out of earshot Hermione threatened, "I'm not going to forget this!" and with a flick to the head of his dick she grinned at his painful, "Oh!"

"But you got to admit, this plan is working good so far." Harry bragged as he eased back into the couch.

"Yes, but Albus isn't here yet. We got to make him believe it first." she warned.

"I am on the same page." Harry agreed.

The old lady pulled her head from the fireplace and told them, "Albus will be here momentarily," she dug into a trunk, "Here, sonny, my son Arthur is a bit taller than you, but his robes should fit well enough."

"Thanks" He muttered as he stood and pulled the robes over his head.

"Sweetie," she addressed Hermione, "I've got some robes for you, but they might not fit too well."

Hermione took the old robes from the elder Weasley matriarch and pulled them on just before Albus came through the floo. "So are these the youngsters you're talking about?" he skeptically asked.

"Yes." she answered as she stepped aside to let the headmaster into the living room.

The Professor held the Elder Wand horizontally in front of him and began changing a foreign language as he scanned it over the two teens. He then asked to see their forearms, to which both looked at each other in mock confusion and offered it to him. He touched their forearms where the mark would have been and muttered, "Revealo." When nothing happened he spent a few more minutes healing them and trying to find any disguise before actually talking to the time travelers. "Can either of you tell me how you ended up in Mrs. Weasley's care?"

Harry put a sad look on his face and shook his head, "No, sir."

"Ok." Albus sighed, "Do either of you know what Legiimency is?" Hermione and Harry both shook their heads. "Ok, I'm going to examine your minds to see if I can find out any information that you might not realize you know."

Hermione huffed, "Sounds like a bunch of bunk to me."

Albus smiled, "You don't realize what you two are, do you?"

They looked at each other again and Harry shrugged, "Humans?"

Hermione then gasped, "Harry, that woman stuck her head in the fireplace. She didn't use a telephone!"

"What?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled a bit and explained, "You are correct. This is a Wizard's home and you would not be able to even see this home if you weren't also magical."

"So, I'm a witch!" Hermione shrieked.

"I believer so, but I'll know for certain if you let me look into your minds."

"Oh, ok." she relented knowing what the old man would find.

He whispered, "Legillimens." The impressive building he encountered was guarded by two beings that looked like the offspring of an ungodly mating between a dragon and a troll carrying an axe. The mental Albus kept far away from the guards who eyed him suspiciously. Instead he walked slowly along the outer edges and tried to find an opening. A window looked unlocked so he cautiously walked to the edge of the granite building and only got it half opened before the head of a being lie the guards shot through a hidden door and tried to grab and eat the little man. Albus withdrew with a shocked gasp.

"Yes, Miss, you are clearly a witch. A powerful one at that. There's no other logical way to explain your mind defenses." He looked at Harry and nodded, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." he nodded and relaxed.

Albus entered Harry's mind and was equally impressed with the metal dome of a semi-transparent steel. There were no guards but there seemed to be a quidditch match going on under the dome. The cheers of the crowd were deafening. Walking around the dome Albus found a crack in the shield, "Ah, finally!" he exclaimed and tentatively put his finger in the crack. He was instantly sucked into the manufactured memory Harry wanted the old man to see.

It was of a ruined Hogwarts Great Hall. Two forces were fighting and dying as the memory centered around two figures. The courageous form of Harry stood toe to toe with the snake faced version of Voldemort.

Harry sneered, "There you go, Tom. No more Horcruxes are left to keep you around."

Voldemort laughed, "You think this is going to end today, Harry Potter?" He flicked a spell that Harry casually dispelled as he circled the man, "I have to admit that you have been a thorn in my side, you have come the closest to actually defeating me than anybody else, including that meddlesome fool."

Harry grew angry and flung a string of curses as the screamed, "You bastard, Albus Dumbledore was the best wizard to have ever lived and you had him killed!"

Voldemort ducked and countered a few of the curses but was clearly on the defensive, "Yet, I am going to be victorious." he mocked, "Harry Potter, you have been a worthy adversary, but it is time for you to be gone."

"You know you can not kill me. My mother took care of that."

"You're right, but there are other ways to get rid of you." Harry did not realize he had walked into his trap, "NOW BELLATRIX!"

Harry tensed only to be thrown across the room and pinned to the center of a pentagram. "Hello, wee little Harry." the deranged woman mocked as she ran a finger across his face.

Voldemort interrupted her play time, "Make sure nobody interferes." He began calling on all of his power and chanted in a language that Albus could not hear. It was not that he could not understand it, he could not hear it. Suddenly, Bellatrix's body exploded and Hermione ran past Voldemort, "NO, Harry!"

When she touched Harry, the spell was complete and a gold aura sucked the two into the wall. Just as sudden as Bellatrix exploded, Albus was thrown out of Harry's mind, "NOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

He backed away from Albus and fell over the edge of the couch, "Get away!" he shook his head, "You don't want to know any more. I can't handle showing any more!"

He writhed in pain, and screamed, "Ahhhh! I remember everything! Ginny, Ron, Remus, Sirius! Severus, why did you have to wait so late to show us all how courageous you were?"

Albus moved to see the young man and knelt down beside him, "It's ok, Harry. I promise I'm not going to do that again."

Harry looked around adjusting to his surroundings and asked, "Are we at the Burrow?"

The older matron nodded, "Yes, that is what my husband used to call it, and what my son calls it now."

Harry sighed, "Then your son is... Arthur?"

"Yes, it is." She sighed with a comforting smile.

Harry's face eased up a bit, "If we had to end up in the care of any other family, we could not have picked a better one."

Albus held up his hand, "Harry, I think you need to be more careful about what you say. It's clear you're not from out time."

Harry nodded his head once and said, "You're right. I am not from your time, but as far as I'm concerned the task you gave me, Hermione, and our other friend at the time, Ron Weasley, has not changed. If anything, it has just become more difficult but more rewarding."

Albus looked at him oddly and remarked, "What task did I give you?"

He looked at the aged woman and asked, "Mrs. Weasley I hate to kick you out of your own home, but..."

She waved off his concern, "I suddenly have to go pick a basket of potatoes."

Once they could see her at the garden Harry nodded, "I'm not going to tell you everything Albus, there is the danger of you knowing too much information."

Hermione gave Harry a look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry patted her arm from his position behind the couch, "I'll explain everything to you. I know how to release your memories with key words and phrases."

Hermione nodded and Harry continued to explain, "Albus, I think that by sending me to this time Tom has inadvertently created another universe. So, whatever happens here will make no difference to the future. He's now made it possible for a different future." Harry made his way to stand up, "I plan on making it a better future." With the help of the couch he shakily gathered his legs and nodded to his former mentor, "You gave us the task of killing Voldemort. I plan on doing that now, but I will need help."

"Sir, I know more about him than anyone in this room. You taught me everything you knew about him, as well as how to defeat him. Harry nodded too the floo, "But we will need a lot of help from you, and from others. I plan on making a group of my own from this time to help me. I know my failings. Back in my time I trusted only two people, Hermione and Ron Weasley."

Albus gained a spark of acknowledgement, "I assume that is Arthur's son?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But looking back I realize we needed other people and more diverse people to help."

"Do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes, but I need three things right now. First, I need to have some time with Hermione to jog her memories. Secondly, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get new wands. Lastly, we need to go to Gringotts. I am sure I can not receive my blood inheritance, but I know there are some magical inheritances that I am due. That should give me some capital to work with." Harry inwardly laughed. He could not wait to see Albus' face when he finds out that Harry is the magical heir of the four founders. Once he was allowed back into Gringott's after defeating Voldemort, Harry took the inheritance test and nearly fainted when he found he was the blood heir of the Potter and Black lines, and the magical heir of the four founders. The artifacts and monies from those four vaults were enough to provide for his family for eons, as well as made him eligible for at least four wives; not that Ginny would have ever allowed that!

Harry continued with his explanation after he helped Hermione from her seat, "And in order to complete our task, my council and I will have to leave the grounds of Hogwarts often, if we even go to Hogwarts. I will make sure I will let you know as far in advance as I can."

"May I ask who will be in your council?" Albus asked as he gave the time travelers a wide berth.

"Well, we need to start of with my parents." Harry stated matter of factly, "Then Sirius and Remus. Others will be included as well, but they will have to be kept secret."

"But you will tell me, correct?" Albus asked.

Harry waved him off, "Yes, of course." Harry took Hermione by the arm, "But, now I've got to take care of my friend here. I'll be right back." The two of them walked upstairs just out of earshot.

"I'm amazed it's working." Hermione said with a snicker.

"What? You doubted me?" Harry asked with a hurt expression filling his eyes.

"You can give it a break. How long do you think we need to be up here?" Hermione asked as she snuck a peek downstairs.

"Just a minute more." Harry said with a yawn.

Hermione leaned against the wall and asked, "So, who else are you going to get into our little band of miscreants?"

"The secret ones?" Harry asked. After a quick nod he answered, "Severus and Regulus are definitely on my short list. I'm also considering the Longbottoms and maybe keep an eye out for a couple of others. That would make a nice tribe."

"I will too." Hermione said with a nod, "So, are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"Let's go." The duo walked down the steps and Harry nodded to Albus, "We are ready."

* * *

_**There you go. The second chapter. I'm going to check back every now and then to see how my story is doing and will try to update on a regular basis depending on any changes I make to my story. Remember, this is already written.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three magicals stepped through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron with little fanfare. After nearly forty years of experience he eventually got the hang of floo travel. Harry looked around, took in the atmosphere one more time, and followed Albus to the back door. The first stop was Gringott's, where Harry took his inheritance test. He was not surprised to find that he was the magical heir of the founders, and opened an account for Hermione. Despite her protests he put all the gold from the Ravenclaw vaults into her account. After collecting a few artifacts that he thought would be helpful, as well as the location of the ancestral manors of the founders, Harry and Hermione met back with Albus.

"So, did you two get everything taken care of?" The old mentor asked as they walked towards their next stop, Ollivander's.

"Yep, just like I thought. I am the magical heir of the founders." Harry looked back to see a dumbstruck Headmaster standing in the middle of the alley. "Professor, are you coming?"

He gathered his wits and nodded, "Of course."

They stepped inside to a seemingly empty store and Harry called out, "Come on out Ollivander." before walking to the corner hiding the disillusioned wandmaker and looked at Albus, "You know, I never understood why the old man would try to hide from us like this." With a swift motion he caught the wandmaker by the arm and swung him into the middle of the room.

"Ah, you're the first person to ever catch me. What gave it away?" the old man asked.

"You still had a shadow behind you." Harry pointed to the window letting in sunlight, "You needed to pick the opposite wall away from the light."

"I guess I learn something new everyday." He mumbled and walked behind the counter, "Now what can I do for you two?"

Hermione stepped forward and requested, "I think a vinewood with dragon heartstring core would do nicely."

Harry nodded and stepped forward, "Holly, with a phoenix feather core."

Ollivander held up his hand, "Now, now, it's the wand..."

Both teens finished the statement, "...that chooses the wizard." Hermione pasted on a blazing smile and added, "Please, just humor us."

Harry added, "However, if any other's fit our magics we will be willing to buy those as well."

Hermione looked at Harry oddly, "Why?"

"You know why." Harry answered. When she still looked at him oddly he sighed and whispered, "P.I." Recognition flashed in her eyes and then asked, "But didn't that save you!"

"Yes, but hopefully I won't need that this time, and if it does happen, I'll have an extra advantage."

Ollivander was amazed at how accurate the two teens were in their description of the wands they needed, "Have I sold to you two before?"

Harry smiled, "Not in this lifetime." He stepped behind the counter, "Do you mind if I take a look at some of these others to see if there's another connection?"

"Go ahead." he motioned both teens to investigate the shelves. Once he got Harry alone he whispered to him, "The wand you have is very unique, powerful."

"I know." Harry nodded, "and I'm sure it has an interesting past does it not?" He ran his hand over the boxes and paused every now and then when he felt a small tug at his magic.

"Yes, it does. The wand has a brother wand, that is owned by He-who-must-not-be-named."

"I figured as much..." he paused as a box all but jumped into his hand, "Well, what do we have here?"  
Ollivander took the box and grimaced, "This is one of the oldest in the collection, it's from the ancient Cedars of Lebanon with basilisk tooth core."

"Good." Harry jumped off the ladder and palmed fifty five galleons onto the counter.

"Sir, this is more than..."

"Keep the change" Harry waved off his concern. "Hermione did you find one?"

"Yes!" came the cry from the back.

"Then get your butt out here. We gotta go meet up with some Marauders." Harry ordered.

"Keep your knickers on." Hermione sighed as she gave herself a quick wave of the wand and the dust disappeared.

Hermione paid for her wands as Harry asked Albus, "Do you think we can go meet up with the Potters. I think that's the best place to start."

As they got outside Hermione asked lowly, "Do you think it's wise to go to them first?"

Harry nodded and explained, "We need them on our side quickly. If we aren't honest with them they will find out when we get to Hogwarts and all hell will break loose."

"I don't understand..." Hermione began before she gasped, "Of course. The map."

"She gets it in one." Harry smugly replied. He then walked behind Albus and asked, "So, you know the way?"

"Yes, but they are not hooked up to the floo, so we will have to apparate there. I recommend I apparate with Harry, then come back for Hermione." he nodded, "I think that since he is of Potter blood the wards may not affect him the way it would you, if you just showed up out of thin air."

"I agree." Hermione nodded before Harry could protest.

Harry did not like leaving his friend alone, but nodded and took Albus' arm. The now familiar sucking sensation released them in the outskirts of a farming community. The path that they were standing on led to a large but inviting manor. "Harry, I ask you not to leave this spot until I get back with Hermione."

"Yes, sir." Harry released his mentor and watched him disappear only to reappear a moment later. He gave Hermione a smile and a coy wink.

Albus looked towards the manor and said loudly, "I, Albus Dumbledore and two guests wish to visit with the Potters."

A regal looking house elf appeared, took one look and ran his finger downward in the air. A gust of wind breezed by them and after the elf nodded his head he said, "You are who you say you are. You may come with me."

The trio stepped onto the grounds and was walking on the path towards the mansion. Harry looked towards the manor and saw two boys on brooms playing a one on one match of quidditch. His eyes bulged out and he wanted to break into a run, "Harry. Stop." Hermione quietly ordered, "You don't even have a broom and they would freak out if you used the DE trick." she snickered, "But, I guess it would be a good prank for later."

Harry quieted the quidditch monster and walked up the path to the manor. An elderly man with a short white beard and battle scars on his face and arms was waiting, "Hello, Albus."

He looked at the teens, "and guests. Welcome to Potter Manor." He took a closer look at Harry and guffawed, "My word, you look just like my son."

Harry heard that many times but simply smiled as he heard his grandfather for the first time, "Thank you." Harry gathered his wits and continued, "And that is part of the reason I am here. But, this may be a tale better suited for discussion indoors."

"I am sure it is." Charlus nodded and let them inside. He led them to a sitting room overlooking the Quidditch pitch. Harry took the offered tea and settled onto a settee with Hermione. Albus sat in the high backed walnut chair against the wall and sipped his tea as well. "So, what is this grand tale?"

Harry decided to knock out the big news first, "I am your grandson." Harry smirked at the choking reaction of his grandfather. "My name is Harry James Potter, my mother is Lilly Evans Potter, and I am from 1996."

The old man looked to Albus who simply nodded, "He is who he says he is, Charlus. I beg you to listen to his tale."

Harry focused on the story Albus knew and related it to the Potter elder at the end Harry sighed and laid the charm on thick as he lowly mumbled, "So, I hope you can excuse the wide smile on my face right now, I've never really met my parents in real life, and I never met my grandparents either. You seem to be everything I could want in a grandpa."

The old man fought back a tear and gathered his courage, "Well, let's see if we can't get to know each other." He pulled out a book from the stand, "But first, let's make sure you are of Potter blood. Come here, Harry." Harry walked over and placed his hand on the book. It glowed gold and accepted him. Charlus smiled, "Very well, you are a Potter."

Harry cricked his neck then asked, "So, can I meet my dad now?"

Hermione chuckled, "Not yet! You can play Quidditch later. I need to ask something." The men's eyes turned to her and she took a breath, "There are just a few people who actually know who we really are, and where we are really from. Do you think it might be better if Harry is introduced as a cousin instead of his son?" The men fidgeted a bit and Harry waved his hand to explain further, "I mean could you imagine being a seventeen or sixteen year old and find out that you have a son? And that son is from a marriage that has not even happened yet?"

The men thought for a second and Albus nodded, "That is a wonderful idea, young lady. I suddenly have some more errands to run, like to the Burrow, and to Gringotts, as well as Ollivander's." He looked at the Potter patriarch, "Charlus, wonderful tea."

Once Albus was gone Charlus nodded, "A cousin is a much better option. I actually had a brother who fought with the muggle Allies in WWII that disappeared in their invasion of Normandy. I think that it will make sense that he might have been injured and spent his life on the continent."

"I don't know how to speak French, though." Harry admitted.

Hermione brightened up, "But, if he was brought back to England without any idea who he was, then it still fits. Your family could have been raised as muggles."

"But then how would I know magic like I do now?" Harry got up and started pacing, "I am not going to go into this venture half-hearted."

Charlus spoke up, "What if I found you in an orphanage and had been tutoring you." He puffed out his chest, "I'm a pretty decent teacher. And it would be understandable once I discovered your heritage."

Harry sighed, "That's a good story for everyone outside our circle. But, those in our circle will be told we are from the future..." he paused, "I can still be a cousin though."

Hermione sighed, "That would make life easier. Just remember the more people who know..."

"... the harder the secret will be to keep." Harry finished. "But James and Sirius need to know immediately. They will be the first members of our group." Harry paced a bit more, "Then the four of us..." he paused and looked at Charlus, "You will let James go on these adventures with me, won't you?"

"How can I tell my grandson no? You need your dad there to help you."

"Good. Well, we need to go to Diagon Ally for a few more supplies, then to see my m... I mean to see Lily and get her on board."

Hermione clicked her tongue, "Remus?"

"He'll be when we get to Hogwarts... or maybe even the Founder's Island, but he'll be one of the first ones."

"Oi!" came a voice from the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Damn, Prongs, it's your good twin!"

They turned to see James and Sirius standing in the doorway sweaty and worn out. Charlus brightened, "James, this is your cousin. I think you need to get to know him, for he has a tale to tell you." The older man took the two young magicals towards the Marauders and explained, "Everything they are telling you is the truth. So, listen to them carefully you two."

"Are you hungry?" James asked looking at the two of them. When both nodded their heads he led the way to the kitchens. "Well, I'm James and this is Sirius." he motioned to his friend.

"Yes, we know." Hermione said as she edged towards Sirius and whispered something in his ear that actually made him blush.

He looked at his best friend and raised his eyebrows, "She's a keeper!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and she cuddled into his arms.

James and Harry gave identical looks of awe as they simply sat at the table and an elf brought them their food. After they were finished Harry sighed, "I guess you want to hear the story now?"

Harry stuck to explaining that he was a cousin from the future. He outlined their purposes, and explained that they wanted the two Marauders on board. Once they explained everything Sirius brightened up, "What about Moony and Wormtail? Will they be included?"

Harry responded quickly, "Moony, yes. Wormtail, no."

James looked at him oddly and asked, "Why not? Wormie..."

"Will betray you and lead you to your death, James." he looked at Sirius, "and he will end up sending you to Azkaban for twelve years for a crime you did not commit." Harry shook his head, "I'm not telling you that he can't be a friend to you, but he will not be in this group. Also, you can not tell him anything about this group, or what we are doing. Is that understood?"

Both of them nodded their heads. James asked, "But, what about my dad?"

Charlus walked in the doorway and intoned, "You have my full blessing. A long time ago, we wizards went on treks to earn our manhood. The adventures we encountered helped make us into men. I consider this as simply your trek."

"But, what would mom have said..." James started to ask.

"Mom is not here anymore, James. It is time for you to become the man. I'm not long for this world, and I think this is exactly what you need." Charlus threw two empty duffel bags at the Marauders, "Now, go. Make your trek, my sons."

Sirius blinked before asking, "You consider me as your son?"

Charlus smiled, "Of course, Sirius."

The dark haired boy raced to the patriarch and wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you."

"Now go." Charlus admonished. "They have a plan."

As they left the wards of the manor James laughed, "Now, I know how a baby bird feels when the adult birds push them out of the nest!"

Harry laughed as well, "Don't worry. We have some great landing spots." He looked at Hermione and asked, "So, do you think I should tell them now, or wait and let them see it for themselves?"

"Go ahead and tell them." she nodded with a smile, "I want to see their faces."

"I am the magical descendants of all four founders of Hogwarts. I am the proprietor owner of their ancestral homes, we have some great places to land my friends. As well as train, and do whatever we want."

At this Hermione winked at Sirius, "Did I forget to tell you that in the future we are much more looser sexually?" She took in a deep breath, "Sex makes our magic more powerful."

Hermione seemed to enjoy making the boys blush. All but Harry was gobsmacked and he simply played along. They were silent as they passed the wards until James snapped to attention, "That means you can have four wives..."

"At the very least, Aand as many mistresses as I want." Harry added. "I don't know how many mistresses I plan on taking, but I definitely plan on restarting the founders' lines." Harry looked around and motioned for the Knight Bus.

"Where are we off to?" Sirius asked Harry as he finally got over his blush.

"To Diagon Ally. We have to gather our supplies."

Along the way the bangs and starts gave Sirius and Hermione plenty of opportunities to "accidentally" grope each other. Harry was about to snap at Hermione to slow down before she broke the poor man when they finally stopped at the Cauldron. "Thank Merlin. I hate riding that thing." James sighed.

Once they entered the alley they purchased owls, books, and set up a tab with the grocer. As they were nearing the end of their trip Sirius stiffened as he saw his sisters crossing the road. Harry took one look at the younger, less crazy version of Bellatrix and a plan snapped into place. Hermione took one look in his eyes and bemoaned, "Oh, no. He's got a plan." Before he walked towards the two witches.

"Meet me in the Cauldron in two... make that three hours." he ordered the other three, "Hermione be ready to apparate to Sal's house if I need you."

Hermione looked at the two young men and sighed, "Well, let's get you two ready to take on the muggle side of life after Harry gets back."

Harry marched over to the women stood in front of them waiting for them to stop. They came up to a halt feet from Harry who fixed them with his piercing green eyes. "Which of you is Bellatrix?" Bella looked a bit frightened as she stepped towards him, "I am."

Harry leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Do you want more power than you could ever imagine? Do you want your family to kneel at your feet? Do you want riches beyond your belief?"

He was speaking her love language and as she felt herself get moist between her legs she nodded, "Yes."

"Then hold my hand." He apparated and landed in front of a castle half the size of Hogwarts, "Welcome to Slytherin Castle."

She looked at him coldly and snapped, "What are you playing at?"

Harry realized he had to break her and make her his right then. He deftly plucked her wand from the hidden holster wrenched her arm behind her and grabbed her left tit with his hand from behind, "I know you, Bella. I promise you that what I am about to tell you is the truth. I swear upon my magic that I am the magical heir to Salazar Slytherin. This is his castle, and I am going to make you mine." Harry pushed her through the gates and despite her frustrated grunts he explained, "Bella, there is a man out there who calls himself Voldemort..."

"Don't call him by his name!" she foamed at the mouth.

"Now, now. I know more about that maniac than any others. Hell, I know that you have probably already been approached about joining him." he stopped when she paused in acceptance of his words. With a flick of his wand the sleeves of her robe dropped to the floor and he saw the branding on her arm. "I know more about him than any of his Death Eater ilk will ever know."

Once they entered the castle she pushed herself away from him, "Like what!"

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry lazily wrote the name in the air as the castle doors slammed shut, "He took that common muggle name and changed it into..." with a wave of his hand the phrase, "I am Lord Voldemort" replaced the muggle name. "He is not interested in any pure blood agenda, not really. He is more interested in ruling the world for himself. He thinks he is invincible, but really, he is only scared of death."

Bella eased up as she look around at the castle and said, "You are who you say you are. So, why me?"

Harry took her by the hand and led her into the dungeons, "Because, you are going to be in an interesting position in the future..." He opened the door to the dungeons to find all types of torture devices littering the room, "... and I will explain it to you after I claim you."

The door closed behind her and Harry was pleased to see a smile on the woman's lips, "This looks like fun!"

Harry whipped his wand through the air and the chains came to life. One set pulled her against the wall roughly. Harry walked to her and ran the holly wand down the front of the robes. Her clothes split apart with a breath of wind from the window. Harry removed his robes and clothes before looking at his conquest struggling against the chains. "The more you struggle against them, the more you will get hurt."

The woman smiled, "I know." Harry walked towards her with his engorged dick ready for action.

"Kneel." She struggled against the chains but was rewarded by seeing her on her knees before him. "I, the heir of Slytherin, promise to marry you and make you Lady Slytherin once the man styling himself as Lord Voldemort is dead, if you do everything I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she greedily replied as she leaned forward to suck his offered cock. Harry had to admit that she had talents in that area. The swirling tongue almost made him want to drop his load right then, but he pulled out of her mouth. He had other plans. With a wave of his hand the chains released her into his arms. He gathered her and kissed and bit on her neck leaving whelps of pain as he went along. He then pushed her in between two pillars that instantly chained her arms and legs then held her horizontally in mid air.

"Do you like Salazar's levitating bed? He used to use this device to rape women while their husbands were forced to watch." Harry let his wand travel the length of her body, "Of course I have other uses for this when it comes to you." He looked at her spitefully and whispered, "Who is your master?"

"You are... You are!" She screamed with lust. "I want you in my pussy, Lord Slytherin!"

"Not yet. I need to degrade you, and make you realize just where you are right now." With a flick of his wand his patronus sped into the sky. Moments later Hermione entered the castle and found them in the dungeons. "Ah, there you are. Come, my friend. Our little Bella here needs to taste you."

Hermione started to protest, but realized what Harry was doing. She tossed her robes into the corner and smiled as she stalked her way to them, "Of course, lover."

Harry kissed Hermione as he stood between the legs of Bella. Once through he looked at the chained woman dripping in passion and sneered, "You see, I may be Lord Slytherin but I do not believe all that pureblood nonsense. This is my best friend, and fucking partner. And she is what you would call a mudblood." Harry saw an instant of fury in Bella's eyes but silenced it with a well placed Cruciatus on her right tit. "Now, now. You have to play nice if you want to be Lady Slytherin one day." He waited for Bella to relax and then with a wave of his hand the chains on her arms lowered so that Hermione could straddle Bella's face. "Now, if you want me to claim you, you must have a little din din. Hermione." he gave the girl a look and watched in enjoyment as she pushed her pussy into the pureblood's face. "If Hermione gets to cum on your face, you get what you want.. for now."

Hermione nearly collapsed the moment Bella's talented tongue began filling her slit. She could get used to this woman. She grabbed the edges of the columns for support as her legs started to go weak. With a fierce look Hermione grasped Harry's attention and ordered, "Fuck her Harry, Fuck her! Oh merlin she's wonderful." Harry waited for Hermione to climax and then started slamming into Bella's moist cunt. He slid his Holly wand into the slit as he pushed and started chanting along with the thrusts. As he came a golden glow expanded from his wand tip to create a tattoo in her pussy. The chains let go of Bella as they climaxed and all three fell into a heap of flesh. Harry could feel the old magic connection forming. "There it is. Bella, you are mine."

Bella got on her knees and looked at Harry, "What do you want me to do, Master."

"I want to you act exactly as you would normally. When, you are finally offered a spot in Voldemort's inner circle, you will accept and pass everything you learn on to me. Eventually, Voldemort will entrust a cup into your care. You bring it to me, immediately. If he forces you to marry someone, then go ahead. My magic will supersede it. Hell, I'll probably kill him for you and claim his property by right of conquest. In the end, I want you to help me defeat Voldemort. If you do this, then when he is killed, I will marry you and you will carry on Slytherin's line, along with the few mistresses I may assign to this house."

"Yes, master." she nodded.

"And outside of when we are alone, you are to react to me in disgust. You must maintain your character very well. I need you to befriend Regulus Black if he ever joins you. Also, I will have at least three other wives, but none of them will be of any concern to you for a while. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." She lustily acknowledged, "Is there anything else?"

"No, I will give you a portkey to this castle at some point, so we can continue our trysts when I call for you. You will find that I have my own special tattoo." he slipped his fingers into her pussy. She let out a gasp of pain, "You see, there is a tattoo inside you now, and the more you let yourself fall for me into true love, the more it grows, and the more pleasurable sex will be."

"Yes, master." she mewed.

"Now, go."

Once the young woman was clothed and on her way Hermione smiled, "That was a good move, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, "Never knew you had it in you."

"Well, if I didn't take action, I know she will turn into that crazed psychopath. I want life to be better, and if that means making her my wife, then so be it. She'll join Voldemort, I know she will, and that gives me a great spy in his ranks that he can't corrupt."

"Come, on, the boys are waiting." Hermione said as she put her knickers back on. She giggled a bit and remarked, "Who would have known that Bella was that good with her tongue?"

Harry laughed as they left the dungeon. They left the castle and apparated back to Diagon Alley. Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron they spotted James and Sirius in a booth in the corner waving them over. Once they got in earshot James asked, "What took you so long? You two are half an hour late."

Harry didn't blink an eye and shrugged, "Had to make sure I had a trustworthy spy in Tom's little army."

Harry took an offered butterbeer and downed the first long swig. Sirius waited for him to finish and asked, "So, now what?"

"We have to go get Lilly Evans into this training." He looked at James and asked, "Do you know where she lives?"

James held up his hands, "How would I know? I'm not her boyfriend."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Do you know her parents' names?"

James nodded, "Yeah, her mom's name is Rose, and her dad's name is Roger."

Hermione nodded and ordered, "Ok, follow me." She got up and started towards the door. Harry downed the rest of his butterbeer and left a few sickles on the table as the three boys followed Hermione out of the pub and to a phone booth. "Where does she live?"

"York."

Hermione picked up the phone and waved her wand across the face of the metal face. She waited for a second then asked into the phone, "Yes, I'd like to get an address for a Roger and Rose Evans from York."

She conjured a piece of paper and a pen, "You have three. Ok, can you give me those?" She wrote the addresses and spoke, "Thank you." Handing the paper to Harry she smiled, "See, that wasn't too hard."

James' mouth dropped a bit, "You're muggleborn?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione nodded regally, "Now, we have something to do."

Harry nodded and held up his wand for the Knight Bus. They rode the lurching, speeding hulk of fear to York and after striking out at the first house they walked to the second address that was only two blocks away. Harry knocked on the door and stepped back as a middle aged lady with auburn hair smiled at them, "Yes, how may I help you?"  
"Hi Mrs. Evans, we are looking for Lilly, we are friends of hers from school." Harry lied deftly.

"Well, she's not in. She and another of her friends just went down to the park. I can have Petunia lead you down there, however."

Harry beamed at her, "That would be great." He saw Hermione give him an odd look, so Harry winked at her and whispered, "I know what I'm doing."

A much different looking Petunia walked down the steps. Her hair was light and wavy, not overly permed and brittle like Harry remembered. She still had a bit of innocence on her face instead of bitterness. She actually glowed. Harry could see what Petunia could grow into, she was at a crossroads in her life and Harry was going to help her down the right path this time. He stepped forward and took the muggle sibling's hand in his and kissed her knuckle, "The flowers that share your name must wilt in shame at your beauty." Harry caught the momentary smile of attraction that flashed across her face and pressed onward, "My name is Harry, and I am pleased to meet you."

A bemused mother stood to the side, "Petunia, Harry and his friends here," Petunia looked up an saw the others, "want to talk to Lilly. Can you please show them the way?"

Before she could refuse Harry spoke up, "And it would please me greatly if we could stop off and have some supper..." he looked at Lilly and Petunia's mother, "... if that is not a problem with you?"

The older lady smiled, "Of course not. I think I'll call up some of my friends and have a night out."

Petunia looked at the woman and huffed, "Sure, don't give me any say!"

"Petunia, love, you need a night out as well." She made a shooing motion with her hands, "Now, go."

Harry latched his arm with hers and remarked to the older lady, "After we get back, I would like to ask a favor of you as well, Mrs. Evans."

"Of course." she answered as they closed the door.

Harry looked at the still young woman on his arm and gave her a charming smile, "So, my Pet, where do we go?"

She blushed a little and led the way, "I know what you all are." She shook her head and whispered quietly, "You are freaks just like my sister!"

Harry could tell the two Marauders bristled at her comment, but he simply laughed, "I wouldn't call us freaks. I'd call us Mutants, gifted, genetically enhanced he men, or even life giving love machines." He then leaned in and whispered, "Of course if you wanted to call me a freak in bed, I'll gladly let you."

She blushed and he saw her squeeze her legs together a bit as she giggled, "You are odd."

Harry laughed as they entered an open clearing, "So, I guess this is the park?"

"Yes," she pointed to a grove of trees, "That's where they usually sit around and talk."

James bristled, "They?"

"Yes, she and that boy." she said with a distasteful look.

Harry sighed, "I'm guessing the boy is Severus Snape?" Petunia nodded and kept walking. Looking back to James, he ordered, "Get over it James. She's friends with Severus. If you don't grow up and let her be friends with him, you are going to cause big problems down the road." He relaxed hen he saw James ease up a bit. They came into a clearing in the middle of the wooded lane. Before they made a step, Harry could sense the ward lines that the two magicals had created. He darted his hands out and ordered, "Stay where you are." He closed his eyes and smiled, "Impressive. A mild repulsion charm along with a detection charm. Nothing too dangerous, but still impressive for two sixth years." Waving his wand at the nearest stone he bypassed the ward and waved the others through. Once into the clearing Harry cleared his throat and laughed as he casually put up a shield against Severus' silent stunner, "Impressive work on this area, you two." he looked at Severus and nodded, "Nice reaction time."

"Well," he drawled holding his wand in a defensive position, "with those two running about, I have to have a good reaction time."

Harry put his wand away and smiled, "I come today as a friend and a potential ally, to both of you." he nodded to Lilly as well.

She turned around and looked at Petunia, "Are you sure you should be here?"

Harry squashed all comments when he nodded, "She should. I believe she could be of great help to our plans."

Severus sneered, "She's a muggle, what use can she be?"

Harry smiled, "Well, It involves a man named Tom Riddle and how he grew up in the muggle world. I am forming a team of young magic users like yourself and Ms. Evans to help defeat him." he nodded to the edge of the wooded lane, "If you do not want to be a part of this then you are free to leave."

James started to speak up, "Harry, he's..."

"...going to be a great part of this team." Harry finished for him. "You have to get over your hatred, James. He becomes one of the most courageous men I ever met. I think he deserves this chance." Turning back to Severus and Lilly, "So, do you consent to joining my little band of magicians. The training we will go through this summer will be on the par of no other group."

"Will I be able to leave if I do not want to join you?" Severus asked. "I don't want to be stuck like a Death Eater... again."

Harry nodded, "Up to a point, you will be able to leave. After I give you certain information, I will have to lock it away, and I will obliviate you before you leave us." Harry shook his head, "I will not have any mindless slaves around me."

Severus nodded, "Very well. For now." he sneered, "But, I'm only doing it for the training. I need it with Potter and Black around. Nothing will change the fact that I hate those two."

Hermione laughed, "Hopefully, much more will be changed by the end of the summer." She gave Sirius a coy look.

Harry kept on with his spill, "Lilly, are you in?"

"I have to admit that you have me intrigued about this training. How are you going to get around the underage use of magic?" She asked with a skeptical tone.

"I have my methods, but I can't tell you until you agree." He waited for her to give a short nod and he clapped his hands, "Great, then off we go." he looked at Hermione, "Gryff's house?"

"No, Row's house. Better library." she corrected.

"Mione... really? Why?"

"Because, there's more there to learn from."

"Ok, but we're going to Gryff's house for the dueling courtyard."

"Which I agree to, but it will be later this summer."

"Ok." he grumbled as he dug into his cloak and dug the book portkey the Goblins gave him. "Touch it." The magical's did it without a glance. Harry took a look Petunia who seemed to think the book would bite her, "It's a portkey, it is a form of transportation. If you agree, then you're taking a step into our world that you can't leave from. You know about magic, but now you're going to be living it."

Petunia looked at the group and nodded. She put her left hand on the book, "If you accept me, I'll go."

Harry looked at the others and even received a tentative nod from Severus, "Good." he put his wand to the book and intoned, "The Rookery." With a blur of colors and that familiar yanking behind the belly button they were deposited miles and miles away in the pleasant courtyard of a blue and white stoned castle manor. A pop beside them revealed a house elf. He looked directly at Harry and his face beamed, "We has been waiting for Mistress Rowena's heir for oh so long!" he bowed and introduced himself, "I am Twoie. I am the lead elf of this manor. Our descendants have been taking care of this manor ever since Mistress Rowena passed oh so long ago."

All but Hermione looked at Harry and exclaimed, "You're the heir of Ravenclaw?"

Harry laughed, "No, I'm the magical heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, AND Ravenclaw." he waved his hand and dramatically intoned, "Welcome to the Rookery. This will be our classroom." He gave the grand tour of her greenhouses built by her good friend Hufflepuff, herself, the library where they nearly lost Hermione, Lily, and Severus. They found her potions lab that housed some items not seen in nearly a thousand years . Once through he gathered the group around the kitchen table, "So, do you think you can handle learning here this year?" He took a chicken leg from the

Before they could all speak, Severus blurted, "After we hear your story."

Harry nodded and he told them, "Ok, but this is the point where you can leave or stay with your memories intact." They all stayed and Harry continued pointing to Hermione, "We are from the future, and before you ask I will not tell you anything about what you become or do in the future, except that I will say that by the time we left all of you were dead... except for you Petunia." he smiled at her, "You were living your life on the run."

"How did you get here?" Lily curiously asked.

"Hermione and I were fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I am the only one who could ever defeat him, and in this last fight he performed a ritual that he thought would send me to another dimension, instead he sent me to the past. Hermione here managed to get sent back with me when she tried to pull me back. But, he made a mistake and sent us back to a time where we could make the most difference." He took a breath and continued, "I was tasked by Albus Dumbledore, himself before he died, to take care of this Dark Lord. I still feel I am under this charge, so I am going to continue my hunt all over again."

"So, why do you need us?" James asked.

"Last time I only trusted two others. I see the error of my ways now. I am going to surround myself with people I know can I can trust." he looked at all of them, "Lily, you gave me encouragement in the darkest of times. James, cousin, you gave me courage when no others could. Sirius, you protected me when I was unable to do so myself. Severus, you also helped protect me, even more than Sirius did. You got past your hatred for my family and ended up being one of the most courageous men I ever met. You risked your life every day to spy on Voldemort and gave up your life in the end so that I could have a chance to defeat old snake face."

Petunia looked at him, "What did I do for you?"

Harry took a breath and answered, "You provided for me, housed me, and fed me when no others would."

"So, my house was your safe-house?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Harry nodded as he tried to mask his emotions.

"I never thought I would be able to do that..."

"You did." Hermione answered.

"There are others I plan on adding later in the year. Some of which I never got to meet, but know by what they did in the first war, like Remus, Frank Longbottom, and the Prewitts." he looked at Severus, "I will need to talk to you about a few Slytherins that I have questions about." He saw Severus give a thoughtful look before nodding.

"So, let's get to work." Harry ordered before looking at Petunia, "Hermione, go ahead and start researching and teaching spells from Row's library." He placed a hand on Petunia's arm and added, "I want to speak with Petunia for a moment, then I need to sit down and figure out our next step."

"Ok." The group walked out to find the library together, despite the evil looks the Marauders were exchanging with Severus. He then turned to Petunia and laid his hand softly on her leg. He looked deeply in her eyes and saw a spark of mischief and innocence that was never in his Aunt's eyes. He mentally shook the image from his mind, this Petunia was not his Aunt, no, this was his Pet. He would make her his. "Pet, I feel an attraction to you."

She blushed a little, "I feel it too."

"Pet, I'm going to be restarting all four of the founders' lines, and continuing the Potter line. So, I want to warn you that if you and I do move forward, you will have to share me with others."

She looked around at the opulent surroundings and asked, "How many others?"

Harry could tell she was growing stiff, "Not sure, I will have five wives and maybe a mistress for each one." He walked behind her and began massaging her shoulders, "Pet, I know you want to join our magical life." he bent forward and whispered, "Let go of your hate and join us."

She stuttered in anticipation, "B-B-but what would I do? I'm not magical."

"You don't have to have magic to make potions, do research, take care of many magical creatures, love our families, and so on. Plus, we will need you to help us when we venture into Muggle England." he moved a strand of her hair away from her neck and gave it a light kiss. Being discreet he extended his aura to wrap his magic around Petunia, "So, you can see, you're going to be a valuable part of our group."

She turned her face towards Harry and he leaned in for a kiss. They parted their mouths in acceptance as she stood up to face him. Her hands glided up his chest as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his midsection. He moved to the kitchen table and sat her on the edge. She huskily whispered, "Make me yours. I've never felt this good in my life, I don't care if you make me your little whore right now. I want you."

"Pet," Harry realized how fast this was going and with a bit of realization he pulled back on his magical aura and focused on her, "if we do that, there's a good chance you'll end up pregnant."

She stopped for a second then shook her head, "No, I'm on the pill. Mum got it for me..."

Harry shook his head as well, "Pet, I hate to tell you this, but no muggle contraceptive will stop a wizard pregnancy if you are fertile." Harry got a mischievous look, "But there are other things I can do." With a wave of his wand at the doors they shut and sealed themselves. He pulled up a chair and sat between her legs. He vanished her shorts and knickers, then dived in to his dessert. As he teased her cunt with his tongue he channeled a bit of magic through his secondary love muscle. That spark made her grasp the table and throw her head back as she tightened her legs around his head. Harry used a bit of Parseltongue magic to send her further over the edge until his face was covered with her smell and she was laying on the table thoroughly spent.

With a dreamy smile she leaned forward and patted his face, "Yeah, you're definitely a keeper." She noticed the bulge in his pants and smiled at him, "Seems someone else needs a little attention." Pet pulled up a seat and ran her hand under his robes. She grasped his dick and groaned, "Well, well, well, this wand seems to be almost nine inches long, but I wonder what is at it's core?" She rubbed it gently and looked into his face, "Harry, you were right, I want to live in this life. I want it now. I don't care if I spawn twenty of your kids, I want you."

Harry grabbed the arm rests as his climax built, "You don't care if I fuck other girls?"

She shook her head, "No. Not as long as you take care of me too." She leaned forward as she put a little pressure at the base of his dick, "Give me what that old man denied me, Please!" she begged.

"Ok, but because you're underage both magically and as a muggle, you could only be a mistress, never a wife."

Her strokes became longer and stronger, "I don't care!" She ripped off his pants as he neared the end and plunged herself onto his dick. The sudden warm sensation put him over the edge and he felt stream after stream of cum coat her insides. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "And I'm thirteen days from my period. I know exactly what that means." She wrapped her arms around his head and played with his hair, "I know from Lily that a wizard is legal at the age of seventeen. I turn seventeen in two weeks. I will move out of my mother's house and into yours then, make me a mistress, I don't care. Wait and make me a wife, and that would please me to the ends of the world. I don't care. Just accept me, that's all I can ask for."

Harry kissed her face, "Then that's what you will receive." he moved his hand under her shirt to play with her breasts, "I will claim you as a mistress right now. If that is ok with you?"

She nodded, "Yes, please!"

Harry ran his hand over her heart and intoned the words he never got the chance to say in his prior life with any woman, "I, Harry Potter-Gryffindor, claim this woman as my mistress to do with her body as I want. Any children will claim the name Gryffindor and will be protected, provided, and loved by me." A shimmer of silver light rose from her chest as the bond settled.

Pet smiled as the bond linked her heart to Harry's, "Now, what is your bidding?"

"You are to make your good-byes to your past life in these two weeks. After your seventeenth birthday, you will explain to your mother that you are accepted into our world, that you will be part of my life, and that you hope she can accept it. Also, explain that you're pregnant and we have formed a bond." Harry nodded, "If she wants a marriage, we can perform a ceremony in the muggle world at a later date." Seeing he nod, he ordered, "Now, go help the others research, but don't tell them anything that happened, please."

"Yes, my love." she whispered as she got up from him. Harry noticed how she gently rubbed her womb as if she was begging the union to form.

Harry turned to the parchment an elf named Penelope presented and started writing out a plan of attack. First thing he needed was a means to destroy those Horcruxes. He also wanted to unite his team and get rid of the basilisk under the school. Maybe there would be a way to do that tomorrow afternoon. He was putting together a list of events that needed to happen when he felt someone licking his ear. He turned around expecting it to be Pet. Only to find some bushy brown hair teasing him.

"Hermione!" he playfully admonished.

"Well, Petunia..."

"Call her Pet." Harry shook his head, "She is no longer Petunia. That callous old woman died about three hours ago when we met her."

"Well, Pet sure seems quite satisfied. I hope you avoided actually doing the deed?" she asked with an upturned eyebrow as she straddled her fuck buddy.

"Actually she took care of that." he explained what happened.

Hermione laughed and said, "Only you." she paused a second and asked, "But why?"

"Two reasons. First of all she needed this life. It makes things simpler and easier for all of us. Secondly, it's insurance." Harry looked down and calmed his nerves.

"Insurance? Insurance from what?" Hermione asked as she pulled his head up to look at her.

"In case we don't succeed, and another Harry Potter is born in this universe only to be marked by Voldemort, then he would be raised in a loving magical home instead of that hell hole I was brought up in." He stated and looked away.

Hermione gave a wistful smile and turned his face back to hers, "Sometimes, you are still that little boy in the cupboard." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, "That's why I love you."

Harry shook his head, "Don't tell me you're wanting a piece of me now!"

"No, I plan on getting a little Blacker tonight." she winked.

"Aww, what about poor Severus?" He teased. She blushed and looked away. Harry's mouth dropped, "What?"

She whispered in her friend's ear, "I already gave him a blow job!"

"When?"

"While we were in the library, I found him and we were talking about potions and magic. I could tell he was conflicted about doing anything, because of Lilly so I took the first move and kissed him. We kept at it and I gave him the kiss down below." She said with a shrug, "I told you, I was tired of being Miss goody two shoes."

"Only you would give a blow job in Rowena's Library." he teased.

She gave him a wink and teased, "Don't knock it until you've tried it!" Getting up she stretched and showed off her marvelous rack before sighing, "I have some Sirius seduction to take care of. Good night, Harry."

"It's only six o'clock."

"Yep," she walked out of the kitchen and called back, "and your plan looks sound. I like it and can't wait to do it tomorrow."

Harry snapped out of his hormonal rage and looked back at the paper. She was right. Harry made his appearance in the library and found Lily and Petunia... no Pet, in the corner whispering. He was sure he knew what they were talking about. So, he made his way to an empty table between James and Severus. Hermione and Sirius were nowhere to be seen, so Harry naturally knew where they were.

He looked at the two adversaries and coughed. When they both looked up he motioned for them to join him at his table, "Come on, you two aren't going to bite each other." They joined him and he looked at James, "I know you're good to stay the rest of the summer," turning to Severus he asked, "But, what about you?"

"I can floo call them, but they probably won't care. I will be out of my dad's hair and my mother can focus on... " he caught James' eyes and decided not to mention anymore of his home life, "other things."

"Good, after we talk, you can go do that." Harry looked at his list and asked, "So, would you two be up for some adventure tomorrow?"

James replied, "Sure," as Severus asked, "What's in it for me?" James gave Severus an ugly look and huffed, "Always, looking out for number one."

Harry decided to nip this fight in the bud, "He should be, James. That's the mark of maturity. You need to learn it. You take care of family first, then yourself." he motioned to Severus, "Unless you haven't taken the time to notice, his family life isn't all roses and caviar. So, he needs to look after himself." he looked at Severus and replied earnestly, "If all goes as to plan, you will have enough money and rare potion supplies to get you started on your mastery in two years."

Severus' eyes focused into space for a second as he weighed the options and nodded, "Yes."

James seemed a bit more sedated when he asked, "So, what do we need to do?"

"Tomorrow morning we are going to Hogwarts, we have some things to do, and I want all of you to do exactly what I tell you to, when I tell you to." he shrugged, "That's all."

"Who else is going?" James asked as he eyed the back of Lilly's head.

"Me, you two, Hermione, and Sirius." he laughed, "Even though, I imagine he doesn't even know yet."

Severus' face flushed for a second at the mention of Hermione's name and Harry smiled, "I know, Sev and it's ok. She's taken with you as much as she is with Sirius and myself." he nodded, "I told you all, we're a bit more adventurous with sex in the future. So, go ahead and fuck her by all means the next time you get the chance."

James' face flushed with victory as he teased, "What about Lily, Severus?"

Harry again stopped the fight, "James, what about Lilly? Isn't that her decision to make?" He turned on his inner actor and sighed, "Look, I thought you could be mature enough to come on this adventure with me, but if you're not I'll just send you back to Potter Manor..."

James shook his head, "No, that's that's fine. I'll work on it."

"That's all I can ask." Harry sighed, "But, if you don't fix it, you're going to be out."

"Gotcha." he nodded.

Harry gave Severus a nod and he went to the fireplace to floo call his parents. While he was gone Harry fixed James with a glare, "He's a better person than you think. Stop being a prat to him and let Lily decide. She'll probably pick you, but don't give him a reason to hate you. Ok?"

James took a cleansing breath and simply said, "Ok. I got you."

Harry nodded and patted him, "Good Prongs, now your treat." James looked at him oddly as he walked over to the Evans sisters and whispered something to them. They both walked back with them. Pet sat in Harry's lap and Lilly plopped down in James' lap.

When Severus returned he saw Lilly in James' lap and a moment of hatred flared, but was quickly put out as Lilly winked at him, "Hey, Sev, come on over." Both Pet and Lilly were playing with the Potter boys' hair.

Severus sat down and he nodded, "They said it was fine. My mother gathered my things and I gave them to a house-elf. He said he would find me a room."

Harry leaned his head towards Pet and asked, "So, how did research go?"

That started a cascade of information as the four teens explained all they found. It seemed that Row's library was better for research than it was for blow jobs. Who would have thought it? Harry brought the conversation to a brief stop when he asked, "So, did anyone find something about interbred species?" After a moment he continued, "I was wondering if wizard's cross bred with other species produced more powerful children?"

Both Severus and James huffed, "No! Of course not?"

"Do you think magicals and muggles are different species of humans?"

All the teens nodded, "Yes."

Then I'm going to name off some wizards, "Voldemort, Professor Flitwick, Gregorovitch, Elena Delacour. All of them are half-breeds."

"They are all powerful, but what about Professor Dumbledore?" James asked, "He's pureblood."

"I wonder, though," Harry sighed as he let his hand wander across the inside of Pet's leg, "You do know his full name, right?"

The Hogwarts students nodded, "Yes."

"I've always wondered why the name Brian was included. That is such a muggle sounding name especially in an age where muggle and magical names were not shared." Harry let the information simmer a bit before adding, "I'm not sure, so don't start spreading rumors about him, it's just something that makes me curious."

Severus finally found what he thought of as a bright spot for the pure blood cause, "Ok, but what about Hagrid?"

Lilly and James looked at him with spite, "What about Hagrid?"

"He's half-giant..."

"No," Lilly steamed, "he is not! I keep telling you he isn't a giant."

Harry nodded, "Yes, he is, but Severus, what's your point?"

"He's almost a squib." Severus reasoned.

Harry shook his head, "He's not weak." he held up his hand, "Let me explain, he was expelled from Hogwarts in his third year or fourth year. He never was tested or learned enough magic to pass his OWLS or NEWTS. He has problems, yes, but we have to cut him a little slack because of that." Harry snickered, "But, if you doubt that he's powerful, just try to curse him one day. They just kinda bounce off his skin."

This made the group think for a minute and Harry continued, "So, here is what I wonder: Why did we let the Muggles out number us?"

The rest of the group looked at him oddly. James took a peek at Severus from behind Lilly's hair and then looked back Harry, "What are you getting at?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "If we magicals are so powerful, why don't we use our power and increase the number of wizards there are?" He saw that the group was thinking over what he was saying so he pressed on, "Think about it, no muggle contraceptive can stop a wizard conception."

Lilly seemed uncomfortable at the direction the conversation was going, "Harry, that is just wrong. You're going to force a woman to have a magical baby against her will?"

Harry looked aghast, "Of course not! A wizard must woo the woman, not charm her or deceive her. I mean, any time a woman has intercourse she is taking a risk despite whatever pills, condoms, or other means they use. So, if it's a one night stand, she's taking the risks willingly."

Severus looked thoughtful before sighing, "I'm sorry Lily, I see his point." All eyes darted to him. Nobody expected him to think this way, "Look at the purebloods that are in our year or just above and below. Nott, he's an idiot. Bellatrix, she's a crazy bint. McMullen, that Irish poofter could not curse himself out of a moleskin pouch. Lockhart? Come on, pixies would kick his preening little arse." Harry and Hermione busted out laughing.

James looked at him oddly and asked, "What is so funny."

"He's right. Lockhart was our DADA professor one year and he let loose a cage full of pixies. Hermione ended up stunning all of them after they chased him out of the room." There was a moment where nobody said a thing. Then they all started laughing.

Lilly looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh, cripes, it's nine o'clock. We have to get home!" she winked at Harry before laying a deep soul wrenching kiss on Jame's lips. She rose from his lap while he tried to open his eyes from what he knew had to be a dream, only to see the red-headed vixen walk over to Severus and straddle him long enough to slip him the tongue as she ran her fingers to the base of his neck and deepen the kiss. Once she was through she rose from him to see they both had the similar lost expression. She smiled, "Like Harry said when he came over there to get us, 'It's just sex people, get over it,' so now you two get over it or I won't choose either of you." She led the way out the door with Harry and Pet following behind her.

Once they were out of the doors, Harry grabbed each of the ladies by the arms and apparated them away. Once they landed he reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. "These are both portkeys for you to use. Whenever, you want to come visit the Founders' island, simply say the activation phrase, 'Cubs win the World Series.' and you will be whisked away to our island."

"Cubs?" Lilly asked while looking at him oddly.

"Yeah, it's an American baseball team." Harry shrugged.

Pet asked, "What if they win the World Series?"

"Nah, they never will, you're safe." Harry said with a wave of his hand. Looking around the small sub-division he asked, "Do you need me to talk to your mother or father?"

Lilly frowned, "Dad died from cancer last year. Mum, I think will be happy that we have somewhere to go. I think she is worried about us."

Petunia picked up from where her sister left off, "Let us talk to her, and it will be fine. You will probably have to come talk to her in two weeks." she said with a wink,"But as far as Lilly and I are concerned, we will definitely be allowed to leave for the Founders' Island."

Harry bowed at the waist, "Ok. If you don't need me to, then I will defer to you."

Pet reached for his chin and made him look up. She planted a kiss on his lips that smoldered. Once through, Lilly laughed and took Pet by the arm, "Come on, Mistress Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and apparated on the spot. Once he arrived outside Ravenclaw's Mansion he looked around before walking in to find James and Severus playing wizard's chess. Harry decided not to comment on their actions, instead he simply reminded them, "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Get to bed soon."

James laughed, "Well, I won't be sleeping as good as Sirius tonight. I walked in on the two of them." he shook his head, "She's a beast in bed, mate."

Harry nodded, "Well, maybe we can take care of that problem tomorrow. Hell, you two will probably feel like tomcatting around tomorrow night after we complete our task." Harry watched James walk down the hallway to his room. Harry decided to spend some more time exploring the library. After nearly an hour Harry found a book that interested him greatly. He took it to his suite where he fell asleep reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to answer one review here in the chapter: Are Hermione and Harry being creeps by ducking out on their families like they are? Yes, no doubt. They are ducking out from under their responsibilities for several reasons and all of them find their way into real life. Hermione is bored and found a way to get out of her bored life. Ron loved her, but she was not challenged by him intellectually or physically. So, she found a way out. Ginny started off loving Harry, but would not let him fulfill what he thought he should have done. He agreed with his wife from the beginning to be monogamous, but now has regrets. So, when Hermione offers this way out, he takes it.  
**

**Now, do I condone this? Hell to the no! As a teacher I get to see the results of this type of cowardly behavior in the shape of the kids who are shuffled between parents, some who don't even know their father, and others who have become successful despite all the challenges they faced at home.  
**

**But, this is a story. It was a plot that jumped into my head and I ran with it. This is the result and I hope you can at least sit back and enjoy the ride.  
**

**That's One Big Trouser Snake**

Harry woke up refreshed and ready for the day. He walked through the castle and woke the inhabitants. Sirius and Hermione were entangled in a mass of flesh and Harry got a good look at his fuck buddy before he woke them up with a quick spretzer of water. He moved to the next room and eased open the door. James woke when the door opened and wagged his finger at him, "You gotta get up early to prank me."

"Well, get dressed and ready. Bring your wand and old clothes." Harry saw him nod once and went down the hall to find Severus.

He walked into the kitchen to find Severus sipping tea and eating a muffin. "Early riser?" Harry asked as an elf put breakfast on the table in front of him.

"Yes." Severus answered and whispered, "So, how dangerous is this adventure of yours?"

Harry shrugged, "If' all goes as planned, it should be easy. If things go pear shaped, we could be in for the fight for our life. But trust me, the payoff is worth it."

Everyone was ready within the hour. Harry looked to Hermione and nodded, "Take Sirius to Hogwarts, I'll be right behind with James. Then you'll come back and get Severus." She nodded and they disappeared with their cargo. Harry stood outside the gates and watched Hermione disappear again, only to reappear a moment later with Severus. "Follow me," he ordered, "Game faces on, and check all attitudes at the door."

He got a nod from the others and the gates opened for them as they walked along the path. Harry nodded to the Gameskeeper's hut, "Severus, go get a rooster."

"A... a.. what?" Severus looked aghast.

"A rooster."

Severus looked at James and Sirius and gave them a scowl at their chuckles. "Very well then."

When he got out of earshot James laughed, "Good job sending the snake on a wild goose ... er rooster chase."

Harry stopped in his tracks and froze James in his tracks, "I did no such thing. The easiest way to kill what we're going after is with a rooster's crow. This is not the time for petty little pranks, James. If you're not up to it... well, you don't belong here."

He looked understandably abashed and mumbled, "Ok."

They met up with Severus at the front door of the castle and they followed Harry to the Headmaster's office. He looked at the gargoyle and asked, "Is the headmaster in?"

"Yes," the stone gargoyle intoned, "And he asks for you to come on in."

They walked up the steps and into the office. the aged headmaster was sitting behind his desk and stood up as they entered, "To what do I owe the pleasure of..."

Harry held up his hand, "Sorry, Prof, just dropping by to grab a couple of things. But, you're invited to tag along if you think you can take orders from a teen." Harry spotted the Hat and stuffed it on his head, "Hey, Hat, what's up?"

"Well, I can see that this is going to be an interesting year."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm pressed for time. I got some serious partying later tonight, and we need to earn our drinks today." Harry sighed, "Can you just give me the sword?"

"Pushy, pushy." the hat teased, "Well, here ya go."

"Ok, but can you make sure you ease it to me instead of..." Harry felt the hilt of the sword slam into his head, "OW!" Harry took it off and grimaced, "Again?" He reached in and pulled the sword out. "Bloody hat!"

"Uh, how did a sword just come out of the hat?" Sirius asked as he watched the blade emerge from the relic.

"Magic, Sirius." Harry intoned. He looked over to Fawkes and added, "Oh, hey Fawkes, if you aren't too busy, think you can come with us? You'll get snake eyes for lunch!" The magical beast's eyes grew wide at the thought of the delicacy and floated down to Harry's shoulder. The other magical's looked at each other with varying degrees of confusion before following in Hermione's and the dark haired wizard's wake. They caught up to them outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "What took you so long?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, Harry, they don't exactly know your plan."

"Bloody right you are!" James exclaimed as he investigated their surroundings, "So, why are we outside a girl's bathroom?"

Harry looked at all of them, "You all know I'm the magical heir of all four founders. I have trusted you all with this secret, and now I'm going to show proof that I may be light, but I have talents given to me by Salazar Slytherin." He focused on each of them, "I beg you to keep this secret as well." After an adequately long period of drama he turned on the spot and opened the door to the rest room. Focusing on the snake etched into the faucet he commanded, "Open."

James looked at Albus and asked, "Did you know he knows Parseltongue?"

After the tunnel entrance widened into the slide Harry turned to them and nodded, "Yes, I am a Parselmouth, I also knows a bit of Parselmagic, but you also need to remember that I am an heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." He grinned a bit and shrugged, "So, I can't be all that bad." with a salute he jumped up shouting, "Geronimo!"

He came out of the tunnel and quickly cast cushioning charms on the floor as first Hermione, then the others came sliding down the tunnel. Once they were all safely in the antechamber James' smile was wide as he laughed, "Bloody Hell, that was fun!"

Sirius looked around and asked, "So, who does your decorating, Harry? Slytherin himself?"

Harry shook his head, "No," he looked at Albus and saw a thoughtful look on his face, "But, I think the good professor has an idea."

All eyes focused on the aged man, "This is the Chamber of Secrets," he whispered, "There is supposed to be a monster that can only be summoned by Salazar's heir."

Harry clapped, "Correct in one, professor. If I could give you points I would." Everyone including Severus chuckled a bit, "But, can anyone tell me what kind of monster can kill on sight, kill with their bite, and travel through the school unnoticed?" He frowned at Hermione who actually had her hand up, "You can't answer, Hermione! That's cheating."

"But I'm the one who figured it out last time!" she huffed, "I still never got any points for that!"

Harry shook his head, "Anyone? Anyone?"

Sirius' eyes grew in acknowledgement, "A basilisk... my great great grandfather once tried to tame one, rather unsuccessfully of course."

"Right as well." Harry nodded, "That's why we have the rooster." Harry explained the gameplan, "James, Sirius, Severus, and myself are going to enter the Chamber proper. The minute I call the basilisk in the chamber, I want James and Sirius to point their wands at the ceiling and cast, 'Solaris Maximus,' I want Severus to make sure the rooster sees the sun. When it crows, the snake dies." He looked at Hermione and Albus, "You two are to remain outside and if the snake gets past us, you are to point your wands at the ceiling and bring the chamber down, sealing the beast down here where it will not be able to harm anyone anymore."

Sirius looked worrisome and asked, "What about us?"

"That's why we have Fawkes," Harry stepped into the long tunnel, "he'll flame the survivors out of the chamber."

James paled, "Sur... survivors?"

The group followed Harry. Some, more reluctantly than others, of course. Once they saw the shed skin Harry pointed to it, "Severus, what do you think you can do with that?"

His mouth dropped open, "That's enough to fund my potions mastery alone!"

"Keep your hands tight on the rooster, Sev. I don't fancy having to kill it the way I did last time." The group stopped for a minute to process his words before following him the rest of the way. Harry stopped them thirty meters from the vault door, "Ok, Hermione, Albus, here's your stop. Hermione, conjure a mirror large enough to see the entrance. One of you watch the entrance, the other watch the one watching the mirror. If the first one turns to stone, the second one brings down the roof." Harry walked to the vault door and commanded it to open. The group walked in and the torches lit themselves. Harry pointed to the second pillar to the left, "Severus, take the rooster there. James and Sirius will be behind these last two where they will cast their spell."

"Where will you be?" Severus asked with a slight sneer.

"I'll be there, calling the beast. Hopefully, I won't have to use the sword again." Harry shivered, "That was a beastly time." He walked in front of the statue and looked behind him, "Are you all ready?"

The three of them gave him a nod. Harry looked up to the stone face and commanded it to open. Harry heard the basilisk slithering through it's tunnels and quickly ran behind a column, "Go for it, Sirius, James!"

Twin calls of "Polaris Maximus!" echoed through the chamber. Harry heard the snake's full body fall onto the floor and heard it hiss, "What the hell? How's sunlight coming down here?"

Harry yelled, "Severus? Any time now would be great! Show the rooster the sun, please!"

"I am! The undergrown turkey's not doing his part!

Sirius yelled, "Stick your wand up his bum! Do something!"

Harry looked around the column and saw it slithering towards Sirius' column hissing, "I smell food!" it took a deep breath and hissed, "Or either it's a week old dog carcass, eww."

Harry laughed and called out to the snake, "Great sense of humor, but I'm sorry, we're going to have to kill you."

"Kill me, speaker?" he hissed conceitedly, "I will dine on your bones for decades."

"Ok, well, hope you enjoyed the power of sight." Harry mocked then called out, "Ok, Fawkes, we gotta do this the hard way! A little help would be great!" The sound of Fawkes flapping around and attacking the snake reached his ears along with the snake hissing, "Get away from me, you red little pest! Ach! I needed that. Do you know how easy it is to hunt with these baby yellow's? Ow! Great, now I can't just look at something then eat it. I wonder what barbecued phoenix tastes like?"

Harry tried not to laugh, "Ok, guys we can look at it now! Fawkes just took out it's eyes." he stepped around the column. All three of the others were dumbstruck.

James guffawed, "Oh, bloody hell, that's a fucking monster!" The snake honed in on his voice and struck just as James jumped to the side and rolled back behind the column.

Sirius joked, "That's what she said!" just before he jumped out of the way of the tail swinging his way.

Sirius, Harry, and Severus started casting curses and spells that simply bounced off it's hide, "Come out, come out, you little flesh covered delecacies!" he teased as he smelled the air with his tongue. Suddenly it sprung around the side of the column and hissed, "Herreee'sss Snakie!"

Harry mocked, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

The basilisk ignored him and struck at the black haired wizard... only to snap at thin air. Harry looked around the chamber to see James hurtling towards Severus. He collided with Severus and the rooster went flying into the air with a squawk. "You brought a rooster! That's the coward's way of killing us!"

"If you only knew." Harry hissed back, "Enough of this!" Harry gathered his courage and took off on a run towards the snake. He jumped in the air and swung Griffindor's sword at it's neck. He made solid contact only to have the blade glance off the tough hide with a spark. Harry fell from his jump and stood up only to have the tail of the beast catch him in the chest and throw him across the chamber. He fell on his back and slid across the slimy floor. The sword was on the other side of the chamber. "Accio, Griffindor's sword.." he caught sight of it whirling his way like a loose lawn mower blade and only had time to say, "Fuck me!" and duck as the whirling blade of death whizzed just over his head.

It collided with the wall and Harry shook his head at his stupidity as he grabbed the blade, "Who in their right mind summons a freaking sword? How stupid can I be?" he yelled at the others who were still fighting as the best they could, "Ok, gotta do this old school then!" Harry climbed up the statue and stood on it's head. He focused on the snake and hissed, "Hey, you over-sized trouser snake, you bastard son of a Salamander! I'm over here!"

"And I will deal with you after I take care of these pests tickling me! I hate being tickled!" He whipped his head around to Sirius who just cast a Bombarda Maxima at the beast and hissed louder, "Stop that!"

Harry shook his head before sighing, "Salazar Slytherin liked showing his trouser snake to little boys and unicorns."

The beast whipped around his head and stifled a laugh, "Little boys? Unicorns?" The snake seemed to sigh, "Well, if you're so keen on dying first."

Harry readied his sword. The beast struck and he jumped up and slammed the blade down between it's eyes, only to have it glance away and nearly take him off the skull. Harry swore and readied himself again. This time it swung his head from the left to the right trying to knock him off the statue. Harry jumped then spied the gaping wound where the eye once was. Seeing the head swing back at him again He grimaced, 'This is gonna hurt!" He put the blade horizontal and at shoulder level as he faced the speeding mass of a snake head coming his way. With a mighty roar he thrust the blade into the eye socket and deep into the creature's brain, then felt the head crush into his body. He released the handle as he flew through the air in a graceful arc. He was nearing the floor when he heard, "Leviacorpus!" and his heels went skyward. Harry looked at the ground just inches from his face.

James laughed as he ended the jinx, "Liberacorpus!"

Harry fell to the ground and lay there for a minute gauging his injuries. The death throes of the snake echoed in the chamber as he sighed, "Three broken ribs? Maybe four?" Harry sighed as he struggled for some breath. He shakily stood up and called out, "How are the rest of you?" The others were sweating and leaning against columns. They were spent and each had a horrified look on their face. "We're as good as could be expected, after fighting a FUCKING BASILISK!" Severus roared at him. The others laughed and soon all four of them were rolling on the ground laughing. The rooster strutted around the chamber and jumped onto the body of the basilisk and rose it's head in conquest, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

A Sectumsepra, Bombardo, Cruciatis, and an unidentified black spell hit the boasting bird in the chest. It disappeared in a flurry of feathers and smoke. The boys looked at each other and Sirius barked, "Stupid cock, trying to claim our victory!" The four men slowly moved to the now dead snake. The beaten, scarred, and bleeding men first leaned against the body, then sat on the ground using the corpse as support.

Harry looked at the group and called out, "Albus, Hermione! It's safe." The men laughed at the dumbstruck look Albus sported as he stepped through the door. Harry rubbed his chest and intoned, "I claim this beast as a right of conquest as well as any artifacts it may have been guarding, and retain the right to divide it as I see fit."

Albus nodded and supported his claim, "I agree with your claim and I thank the four of you for your efforts in cleansing this school of this danger. I can't award house points at this time, but I can definitely award the four of you Special Awards to the Service of the School."

Harry grinned, "Sir, can you rename the award? It's a bit of a mouthful."

"What would you have me rename it?"

Harry took a breath and forced the pain he felt in his chest down and grinned, "The Tom Riddle Award."

Albus and Hermione's eyes grew wide and both shouted, "WHAT!"

Harry nodded, "You heard me. Rename it the Tom Marvolo Riddle award. This way, if Voldemort wants to lay claim on the award, he HAS to admit and claim his half-blood status."

Realization of the simplicity and genius of the move settled into the Professor's mind and he chuckled, "Nicely played, Harry. I agree."

Harry looked at the men sitting beside him and his grin faded as he adopted his business persona, "Now, as to what I want to happen to this carcass. I want Severus to have first choice as to the potions ingredients he can gather from this thing. He is limited to whatever can fit into a standard trunk." he looked to Severus who actually had a small smile, "Next, I want ten full body combat suits created from the skin. The rest of the corpse is to be rendered by the Goblins. I want the proceeds to be divided evenly between James, Sirius, Severus, Hermione, the School, and the Goblins."

Albus nodded to the open mouth, "I wonder if there's anything left in there? Do you have any plans on what to do with the items in there?"

Harry huffed and looked at Hermione, "I never thought of that!"

"Me either!" she exclaimed.

"Well, then here's what I think should happen, with your approval." he said as he looked to Albus. Harry stood up shakily and took the sword from the eye socket and stuck it in the snake's mouth. He coated the blade and watched the venom soak into the blade. He continued with his plan, "I think each of us, should choose one artifact to claim as our own, to do with as we see fit. Of course, both you and I will check it to make sure it's not tainted by dark magic. Any dark magic items will be destroyed by fiendfyre. I would like you to decide which artifacts could benefit the school. As Slytherin's heir I will lend those to the school. I feel the others should be brought back to the Founders' Island to be housed in Slytherin's Manor."

Albus agreed and the group walked, or limped into the statue's mouth. There were four rooms off of the main circular hallway that led to the snake's bedchamber. The magical's spread among the rooms and Sirius was the first to find his artifact. A vicious looking weapon featuring a spiced mace ball linked to a long, sturdy, handle. Hermione claimed a handwritten diary from Slytherin's study. Severus nearly drooled when he found Salazar's personal potion text. After laying claim to the once lost text he sat on the floor of the study beside Hermione. James latched onto a magical shield that must have been forged early in the Founders' lives. It was a two part shield bearing a snake encircling ruby on one side of the magically painted on coat of arms, and a lion proudly guarding an emerald.

Harry however, found a five pound ruby like stone in the treasure store and could feel a difference in the rock. It looked like a ruby, but he could sense the different magical qualities it possessed. "Albus! Is this what I think it is?"

Albus leaned in the room and adjusted his bifocals, "This is an Occular Stone. It can be formed and shaped magically, as well as be imbued with magical qualities."

Harry's face grew bright as he looked into Albus' greedy eyes, taking his cue he shouted, "Dibs! I claim this one!" He stuck his tongue out at Albus as he opened his robes and slipped the stone in his hidden pocket. Once they all found their artifacts Harry grasped Fawkes' tail feathers he intoned, "To the surface, please." Once he landed at the entrance to the Great Hall Harry smiled at the phoenix, "You want to play a prank? Why don't you let them hang out down there for an hours?"

He was answered by an indignant squawk that clearly expressed the phoenix's opinion of his immaturity. Fawkes burst into flame and a second later everyone was back on the surface. Hermione glared at him and growled, "Were you going to leave us down there?"

"Not me! Fawkes was and I had to convince her to flash down there..." What ever else he was going to say was interrupted as Fawkes started chasing him around the entrance hall. Once Fawkes felt she was vindicated she flashed back to the hall with Harry hanging from his feet. She dropped him roughly in front of Hermione and lightly landed on Albus' shoulder.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I guess she took care of that." She checked that her artifact was secured and asked, "So, what's the next stop? Founder's Island?"

"Nope. Seventh floor." Harry corrected.

"Are you sure?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and explained, "Don't you think we need to wait?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope." He walked up the passageways and staircases until they were across the hallway from Barnabus the Barmey. He walked back and forth in front of the wall concentrating on the room of hidden things.

James leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "Did he get dropped on his head harder than we thought?"

Hermione smiled and giggled, "Wait for it..."

The oak door materialized and Harry opened it for the group, "Go in, but please be careful you don't touch anything." He followed Albus into the room and explained, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room, or the room of hidden things. It provides what you need but you can't take out anything unless it has been brought in. So, don't go asking for a million galleons and expect to go spend it on Diagon Alley."

Harry led them down the aisle to the bust of the ugly mannequin and pointed to the small crown. He looked at Albus and asked, "Does that look familiar?"

Albus' face broke into recognition, "Is that... the diadem?"

As the aged headmaster reached for it Harry took the flat end of Gryffindor's sword and spat his hand, "No, no! Bad Headmaster! That thing's a definite DNT!"

Everyone looked at Harry oddly and asked, "DNT?"

"Yeah, do not touch..." he sighed, "I forgot, Kim Possible isn't going to be around for another twenty or thirty years."

Albus turned his focus back to the diadem, "Ohhh kay... So, why exactly can't we touch it?"

Harry picked it up off the mannequin's head and said, "We can touch it, but I know you. You'd have put it on, and right now, we don't need whatever trap Tommie put on this thing to kill you."

Severus eyed the diadem curiously, "What's wrong with it?"

Harry caught Hermione's eye gave him a nod of support, "It's a vessel that contains a part of Voldemort's soul. It's a..."

"Horcrux!" Albus gasped. "I almost put a Horcrux on my head?"

"Yes, you did. And Horcruxes are dreadfully hard to destroy, that's the reason I needed the basilisk and the sword." Harry took the diadem and carefully found a nondescript area of the small crown and scraped the blade across the surface. The wail of pain that came from the diadem brought all to their knees holding their ears. They watched as a black ink like soul snaked out of the small scratch and bubbled on the surface. It started to create a form of a man, but Harry had the presence of mind to stab the surface before it finished it's mission. The ink faded into smoke and disappeared.

Hermione picked up the diadem and waved her wand over the surface. She nodded, "It's clean." and tossed it to Harry.

Harry put it on his head and was washed in a golden feeling. Knowing that only a magical or direct descendent could ever wear and use the diadem he asked two questions quietly. Once he got his answers Harry clapped his hands together and smiled.

"What are you happy about?" James asked in a frightened tone, "I think we've had enough adventure for one day."

Harry nodded, "I agree, but first. Albus, allow me to hunt down these Horcruxes with my resources. I ask you not to deal with any directly. If you find the location, or run across what you think might be one, please let me know first. I am already working towards that end."

"Of course, Harry, may I ask why?"  
Harry grimaced, "Because the curse left on one of the Horcruxes left you with the Leper's Curse." Harry saw the headmaster nod in agreement, "So you see why this is not an acceptable path for you to take."

"I certainly do." Albus nodded.

Harry turned to the others, "It is time for you to go back to the Founder's Island and rest."

Hermione looked at him oddly, "What about you?"

"I have... a plan I want to take care of."

Hermione huffed, "Your ribs are still broken, Harry. Don't you think you need to rest up too, take some potions..."

"... and let you mother me? No thanks." Harry led the group out the door and watched his friends walk and limp down the hall and disappear. Turning to Albus he asked, "Can you summon the Grey Lady?"

"Yes, I can." With a thought the Grey Lady appeared beside Albus.

Albus bowed to the ghost and greeted her, "My dear Lady, this young man has needs to discuss with you."

She turned to look at Harry and tilted her head a slight bit as if she was studying him. Harry's eyes gleamed in mischief as he held up the diadem and tossed it in the air. "The diadem!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and I have an offer for you." he turned to the headmaster, "Albus, will you give us some time alone?"

"Of course." he bowed his way out and soon followed down the hall.

"I want to thank you for saving my mother's diadem. How did you manage..."

Harry interrupted her, "It's a long story and one you will surely have many questions for. But, it is also a story that will have to wait. I used the diadem and it has provided me two answers I have long pondered. One of which I am willing to offer to you and the Barron."

She eyed him curiously and asked, "I am listening. I am also wondering what history you know of Barron and I."

"Again, another tale that needs to be told another day." Harry said with a shake of his head, "What I want to know is, do you want to walk in the land of the living once again?"

The Ravenclaw ghost floated downward and had nearly floated through the floor before she realized that a mortal had just managed to shock a ghost. She asked, "How?"

"I need you to trust. I just know how."

"I will." she looked around, "But, I do not know nor can I speak for the Barron. I will go ask him."

"Let him know that I will only be able to do this once. It's the nature of the spell." Harry waited and suddenly a ghost with a bittersweet smile glided before him, "He says his penance is not over, and that he does not believe a boy of your age could figure out how to break the laws of ages." She looked defiant and added, "I however, know the power of that diadem. I believe you."

"Good, now follow me to the Forbidden Forest." Harry walked out of the castle and past the lake. They seemed to be walking forever before Harry heard the ghost ask, "So, can you tell me some of your story, my young sir."

"Well, my name is Harry..." he began. By the time he finished his story they found the source of the lake and he searched along the banks. The ghost watched him curiously as he suddenly stopped and pulled his wand and pointed it at the bank. "Incantus hominem," a purple spell beam locked onto the bank and Harry had to hold his wand with both hands as the ancient spell tried to run wild. He focused harder on the bank of clay and chanted louder, "INCANTUS HOMINEM!" The beam broadened and lifted Harry off the ground slowly. His ribs were straining under the weight of his body as it pushed against the beam. The bank of clay itself was now glowing purple. Harry ended the spell and landed on the opposite bank. Without wasting time he jumped down the embankment and across the stream. Harry carved out a large block of the now purple clay and levitated it onto the bank. Using a critical eye he looked at the ghost and suddenly began cutting at the clay to give it her general form.

He looked to the ghost, "Last chance to back out. I can only do this once." She shook her head, "I am not backing out."

"Then, I need you to lay down into this clay form. I will seal the spell and then if I did this right, the clay will mold to your form." She nodded quickly and lay in the clay. He waited for all the spirit to find it's home and he conjured a knife and cut his hand. The blood dropped onto the clay and the purple glow absorbed the life giving liquid, Harry looked around and saw that nobody was around. He shook his head at this next part and took out his penis. He masturbated and once he came the white cum splashed onto the clay and it too was soaked into the purple clay. The now tired man waved his magical wand over the body incanting, "Hominus Anima, Hominus Anima, Hominus Anima...," a slow golden dust trickled out of his Phoenix core wand and dusted the clay. The purple shimmer absorbed the magic and slowly the clay started taking shape. The extremities first formed, The Grey Lady's elegant fingers and toes came to life again, followed by her arms and legs, then her torso, and head. The features of the face softened and her eyes opened. Harry ended the chant and leaned down to kiss the woman. He intoned, "With my breath I return you to the land of the living." Linking his lips to hers he breathed life into her body.

She bolted upright and examined her naked body gleefully. Helena Ravenclaw looked to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you! Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek and shakily stood up. "Oh my, I forgot how hard this is!"

"Here, let me help you!" Harry shouted as she nearly fell. He reached out and pulled her up into a standing embrace. He instantly lost himself in her grey eyes. Her eyes took in his green orbs and she smiled. Harry closed the distance between them and gave her a deep kiss. Once he pulled back from her he blushed, "Welcome to the land of the living." Harry laughed at the fact that she was still naked, "Hold on. Let me get you some clothes." He stepped back and conjured a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that fit on her perfectly. Helena looked down at her feet that now sported some shoes and she giggled.

She kicked them off and shook her head, "I prefer to go barefooted if you don't mind. It's been so long since I felt the ground under my feet." Stretching her arms she gathered her bearings and then smiled at Harry and shook her head, "So, what are the trade-offs? I know that something this good has to come with some catches."

"Besides the fact that you can never come back to this spot, and that the magic on the clay will die away when I do, there are none. You are now a living breathing person." Harry said with a nod.

"What happens if I do return to this place, and what happens when you die?" She asked as she pranced along the river bank enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face.

"You will revert to being a ghost." he said with a shrug.

She did a cartwheel and giggled, "That's a fair trade-off." She skipped towards him and wrapped her arms around his, "So, what do you want from me?"

Harry smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, "I am reforming the founders' lines as well as continuing my line of Potters. I need a Lady Ravenclaw. I need a wife to help me reform the line. I will be taking a wife and mistress for all five lines, and I was hoping for you to marry me and become that wife."

She ran a finger down his neck seductively and asked, "So, why were you willing to bring the Barron back to life as well?"

"I wanted you to have the option of staying with someone who already loved you. Someone you had a history with." Harry explained as they walked towards the castle gates.

"How noble of you!" she teased.

"That's me, noble, loyal, intelligent, and smart." Harry said with a raised eye, "That's why I'm the heir of all the founders, and the reason I can take you to the Founders' Island."

She gave one nod of thanks and said, "I haven't been there since I fled so long ago." Harry put the diadem on her head and smiled, "Now, it's time to go." They stepped out of the anti-apparition wards and disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for reading and go ahead and review please! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, Got a flame today…. Well, actually, two flames. They made me laugh. I believe the readers thought I was taking this story seriously or something. I save my serious writing for my own fics. This is just the dribble of my perverted mind. I never set out to write the next great American… er… British novel here, people. It is just a story plot that came to me while cutting the grass (real grass not the type you smoke!) and decided to run with it. I know HP and Hermione are acting OOC, but seriously, I don't care. You want to flame it… go ahead. I don't blame you one bit. I think it is funny that the flamers out there think it's worth their time to degrade something that another person created. So, you want to waste your time writing a poor review instead of actually hitting the back button and finding a story that fits your high standards… go ahead.**

**Now, for the rest of the people who have perverted minds like mine and don't give a rip about keeping the characters true to their original design and can actually think of a universe where not everything goes according to JKR's plan… here's the next chapter.. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter five, or six, heck it might be four: Flower Magic**

Harry nearly collapsed from the pain of going through the apparition. "What is wrong, Lord Ravenclaw?" Helena asked as she supported him.

"My ribs. I hurt them fighting a basilisk. I forgot about them when we apparated." he explained.

"Well, let's go inside. I can help heal you." she offered, before whispering, "Then I expect you to shag me cross-eyed as the girls say these days!"

Harry crossed into the castle under his own power and gave introductions. Of course nobody believed them, until Helena gave them her story. Upon the group's acceptance, Harry went to the infirmary to take his potions and rest. The next morning he awoke to two witches kissing him on the chest. He awoke to see Pet and Helena paying close attention to his body and kissing his chest, "What do you two think you're doing?"

Helena smiled up to him with her smoky gray eyes and explained, "Pet explained how muggles have an old saying about how kisses can heal pain. We decided to try it out on you." She then returned back to kissing his chest and lower. Both women pulled his shaft out of his pajama bottoms and began kissing and licking up and down until he was nearly ready to cum.

He grasped the sheets and watched as the women greedily fought over his seed. He noticed that the sperm had a golden tinge to it as it coated their faces. When he finished cumming the girls started licking the juices off each other's faces. Once they were through the girls looked at him and asked, "So, what are we to do with you now?"

Harry stretched then sat up, "Actually, I need to do a ritual with you, Pet."

"With me?" she asked in a dumbstruck tone. "What can I do?"

"It's what I can do for you." he looked at Helena, "I asked the diadem two questions, one for her, and one for you. How would you like to be magical?"

Pet instantly planted her lips on the head of his dick and started kissing, "I'd have to say you earned yourself another blow job."

Harry picked her face up off his lap and said, "No, no. It is through a sexual ritual that this can happen, and I have to keep my stamina up." he made a motion for them to stand up and he spat their bottoms as he rose from the bed.

"Well, you're still frisky!" Pet snickered.

"And I am feeling great. Ok," he looked to Pet, "I need you to go and take a nice long bath, shave all of your body hair, and then dress in a white gown. The ritual declares that you need to be cleaned and pure. While you are doing that I will make the oils and potions we will need."

Once all the preparations were complete Harry carried the potions inside and asked Helena, "My Love, can you please guard our door? Once this is complete I will be drained of energy for a long time and I don't want anyone to interrupt the ritual."

She fixed him with her seductive smile and nodded, "Of course. And after you finish with her, we will go and get married so that you can fuck me with that fleshy wand of yours."

"Of course, Madam." he kissed her on the cheek and walked inside to find Pet lying in bed waiting for him. Harry walked over to her and whispered, "Every time you climax you need to raise your head back and open your mouth. Now I need you to lay down on the bed with your arms and legs pointed towards each post." She did as he said and with a flick of his wand silk ropes latched her legs and arms to the bed. The bed rose and swiveled around so each post was pointed towards a cardinal direction. Her left arm was pointed North, right arm was pointed West, with her legs pointed towards East and South. He rubbed her body from head to toe with the lotions as he lit candles around the bed wandlessly. The next lotion smelled of peppermints and cinnamon. Petunia then watched as he pulled an odd looking purple flower off the tray and began rubbing the petals along her body as he chanted a long dead language. He finished covering her body and whispered, "Now this will hurt, but it is important for you to not speak loudly, so please do not scream." She nodded and tensed as he moved between her legs and held a jar at the mouth of her pussy. He carefully sliced a part of her pussy.

Pet grunted in pain but kept her mouth shut as Harry guided some of her blood into the jar. He then sighed and pointed his wand at his dick. With a careful wand movement a slice opened on the top of his dick and blood poured into the jar. He healed his cut then stirred it seven times clockwise, and seven times counter-clockwise. Harry used the tip of his wand as a paintbrush and the blood as the paint, he drew a seven pointed star inside a square on her torso. He whispered in her ear, "Ok, we are going to start now." Being careful not to disturb the ritual diagram drawn on her body Harry slid his dick into her pussy. They both inhaled as his dick slid into and out of her slick pussy. Within seconds of the ritual beginning she raised her head back in a silent climax. He pointed his wand at her mouth and a stream of gold magic dust poured into her mouth. Once she was through Harry traced the first leg of the star with his wand. Each time she climaxed he poured more magic into her mouth, and then completed another part of the ritual diagram.

Harry could feel his magical reserves draining each time. Finally, he knew it was his turn to seal the ritual. He started thrusting harder and faster as he silently watched her open her mouth one more time. Harry pointed his wand at her mouth and kept driving into her as he poured more magic into her mouth. With a final thrust he silently exploded into her. The magic flashed and flared in the room and both of the lovers hovered in air as Pet gained her magic.

An hour later Pet's eyes shot open and she felt like lightning was flowing through her veins. She looked over to Harry who was barely responsive as he rebuilt his magical stores. Pet jumped off the bed and tossed on her clothes before she realized that her feet were not touching the ground. The magical overflow that jumpstarted her magical reserves were running on overdrive. With a startled shriek her concentration lapsed and she fell to the ground and landed on her bum. She got up laughing and opened the door. She smiled down at Helena, who was leaning her chair against the wall. Helena smiled, "So..."

Pet giggled and jumped up and down, "It worked! I can feel it running through my blood!"

Helena smiled as well and looked down the hall, "Then I guess you need to go get your sister and let her take you to get your wand!"

Pet jumped again and giggled down the hall. "Lily!" Helena shook her head and leaned back against the wall. After an hour Helena huffed and walked into Harry's room. She smiled as she curled into the bed with Harry and waited for him to wake up. Near midnight she felt him start stirring and she propped herself onto her elbow as she gazed down into his waking eyes.

"Was it successful?" he whispered.

"She said it was, and I don't doubt her. She left soon after the ritual to get a wand."

"Good." he smiled and made a move to kiss Helena.

She deepened the kiss but pulled back as his hand started worming it's way up her shirt, "Harry... Harry, wait." she put her hand against his chest, "I want to be married before we have sex."

He nodded, "Get it organized for tomorrow, my witty little minx." Her smiled lit up the room and he laid his head against the pillow, "Are you ok with the fact that you'll be sharing me?"

"I am fine with that, as long as you don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you!" he scoffed, "But, I do have a plan that involves me fucking much more than just my wives and mistresses."

She smiled and nodded, "I think I know what your plan is, and it should work." Helena continued, "I am fine with your plan, now, get some rest, Love." She kissed him and eased out of the bed.

"Thank you." Harry let her get up from the bed before he playfully smacked her ass, "But, tomorrow night we're going to be rocking this bed."

She stopped at the door, "You bet!"

His hardened dick would not let him settle down and go to sleep. He rose from the bed and went down to the kitchen where he found a rather tousled Hermione and Severus snacking on a late night meal. "Damn," Harry huffed, "I guess you're not in the mood for a fuck either."

Hermione laughed and ran a hand down Severus' leg, "Nope, I'm Sev's tonight."

Harry grabbed a sandwich and walked out the door of the manor. Apparating to Slytherin's castle he concentrated on his future magical wife. Minutes later a pop of apparition echoed through the night. Harry stepped out of the shadows and held his hand out to Bellatrix. She knelt and kissed his hand, "Master, my lover, you beckoned?"

"I have need of you." he silkily explained, "Let me take you to see the rest of Slytherin's Castle. Then you are going to fuck me until I'm satisfied."

She hugged onto his arm, "Of course, my master." He gave her a tour of the castle that ended in the master bedroom. Without words he used his wand to slice her night clothes from her body. She gasped in expectation as he led her to bed. She spread her legs exposing the slick opening that begged for his dick. "Do with me as you wish." she simpered.

He moved down and kissed and licked her lips. The magical tattoo fluttered and grew with his kisses and nibbles. "I see you are falling farther and farther in love with me." he whispered. She simply moaned and nodded. Harry slithered up her body kissing and nibbling until he finally pushed his engorged dick into her wanting pussy. He pushed and pulled as her hips bucked and pushed against him.

"I want to have your heir now, my master!" she exclaimed as she climaxed again.

"Not yet, my love." he panted, "After this is all over and Voldemort is dead, I will let you have as many of my heirs as you want."

She clenched harder against his back and ran her fingernails along his back bringing blood to the surface, "Promise!" she gasped.

"Yes, Bella. I promise!" With a grunt and growl he bathed her womb with sperm. Getting up from her he waved his wand across her belly killing all the sperm in her. With a wave they were cleaned up and she cuddled up to him. He let her use his chest as her pillow and told her, "I'm adding another wife tomorrow."

She looked up to him and asked curiously, "Who?"

"Helena Ravenclaw." he asked as he snuck a kiss. He examined her face and asked, "Would you like to know my entire plan?"

"Your plan?" She asked as she turned to face him letting her breasts rub against his body, "Please tell."

Harry smiled, "Well, I see a couple of very large problems with the Wizarding world, first off, we are far outnumbered by muggles, and secondly, there is too much power in the hand of Pureblood's."

She hissed a bit, "I agree with the first problem, but what is wrong with the Pureblood's having all the power?"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, "They are keeping us from our full potential, and they are weakening our magic. Surely you can see how corrupt the Ministry is, and I know you can feel in your heart how utterly horrible life under Voldemort would be." They continued through the night, and Harry used his Slytherin wits to explain how the most powerful wizards were of mixed blood. By the end of the night, she was in his camp.

Bella stretched as the sun rose, "My lord, the Dark Lord gave me something that may be of interest of you. He gave me the cup."

Harry sat up and smiled, "He gave you the cup?"

She giggled and bounced like a little girl and nodded her head. "Uh-Huh!"

"Were you keeping this from me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She squealed, "Did I make my master happy?"

"Yes. Now, I will call for you one day. It will feel different. In that moment I want you to bring it to me. Keep it hidden until then." Harry opened a closet door and suavely said, "Let me give you a gift that is of more value." He pulled a pair of exquisite emerald green silk robes to make up for slicing her former robes and she apparated back to her home. He laid his head back against the pillow and fell back to sleep. By eleven that morning he made his way back to Ravenclaw manor and was shocked at the tent erected outside the manor.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Harry, you better hurry up and get your dress robes on. Helena sent Sirius to get a minister and they are set to get back soon."

"My wedding." he said simply before busting into a smile.

He ran upstairs and found dress robes waiting for him. He threw the robes on and straightened the few wrinkles out of the fabric before walking back down the stairs. Harry was surprised to see his grandfather in robes standing at the head of the aisle, "Charlus!"

The older man's face beamed, "I bet you didn't know I would be marrying you off today."

Harry shook his head, "Nope, but it makes sense. Sirius would have to find someone he knew we could trust to perform the ceremony."

The two men talked for a few more minutes before Hermione leaned her head into the small tent, "Hey, you two. Helena is ready."

Harry took his place and watched a majestically clothed wife dressed in the brightest white walking down the aisle. Hermione walked behind her as Sirius, James, Lily, Severus, and Petunia walked behind the bride. Harry took her hand and his memory of the day would have nothing to do with the vows he took, only of the beauty holding his hands. The ceremony was short, and the rings were exchanged. After a quick kiss he led his new wife to their master suite.

He carried her over the threshold and Helena smiled up to him, "Now, let's start making some heirs to Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled as he tossed her into the bed and jumped under the covers with her. Kisses and nibbles raised the heat under the covers until Helena waved her hand over her abdomen and muttered a small charm between kisses. She nearly growled, "Now get that thing in me!" Harry pushed into her and past her maidenhead with a thrust and kept thrusting despite her sharp breath. The pain was over quickly as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her. He came soon after that and rolled over onto his side of the bed, breathing hard and smiling.

He looked over at his wife and asked, "What was the charm you did?"

She smiled coyly, "It's a charm that ensures conception."

Harry suddenly propped on his arm and looked at his naked beauty and asked, "Can you teach me?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's an ancient charm I developed that can only be cast just before intercourse. It guarantees conception, but there is a high chance of multiple births." She ran her hand over her abdomen and muttered a charm that sparked an electric current between her hand and her body. "We have twins developing right now... wait." her eyes opened, "One just split, we have three children developing in my womb right now."

Harry fixed her with an intense gaze and through a wry smile demanded, "I have to know these charms!"

"Why?"

Harry grinned and flashed a smile, "To make sure my plan is a success! Are you ready to bring some real change to our Wizarding society?"

* * *

**Well, there you go. Yet another chapter of perverted dribble. Don't take the story too seriously and you might just turn out to like it. Intellectual perverts unite! Ha ha.**

Harry kissed her neck and asked, "To insure my plan works."


End file.
